We can make it till the end
by spiiike's girl
Summary: Victoria loves Doctor who, but when she's sucked into that dimension she's got no idea what to do. Doctor/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**August 7th 2005. **

_"You were fantastic, __And you know what? So was I" _The ninth Doctor said to Rose before he regenerated into David Tennant.

The nineteen year old, who was sitting on her bed staring at the screen's bottom lip pushed out and she pouted, she loved Christopher Eccleston as the Doctor and she knew right from the start that he would be her favourite but then there had been David Tennant. She had only seen one minute of him and she had Nine would always be her Doctor. She turned her head as her bedroom door opened, revealing her mother who crossed her arms. She'd only just gotten into Doctor who, recently with everyone going on about it, she thought she'd watch it.

"Problem?" The nineteen year old asked.

Her mother rolled her eyes "Vera is here" She said.

"Oh, how wonderful" the younger girl sipped sarcastically crossing her arms across her chest.

"Victoria please...just...don't be yourself" Her mother said, turning and heading out of the room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Victoria demanded swinging her legs over the bed and getting up, slowly moving down the stairs.

"You know what it means" Her mother hissed quietly.

As she entered the living room she seen everyone sitting, turned to look at her, smiling. She raised an eyebrow and walked further into the room.

"Do you really wear clothes like that, dear?" The voice said and she whipped her head around at her Aunt.

"No. I walk around naked" Victoria said tilting her head, her mother's eyes went wide.

"She's kidding, Vera" Her mother said and threw a glare at the nineteen year old, who only threw her a dirty look back in return, she took a seat next to her mother, crossing one leg over the other and clasping her hands together, resting them on her knee.

"How is your... new job search going?" Vera asked her mother almost turning up her nose.

"Dull" Victoria muttered, her mother hitting her leg without anyone noticing, Victoria turned her head to look at her before staring blankly at the window in front of her.

"It's going fine" Her mother said.

"Ellie, you're a terrible liar" Vera said, giving Victoria's mother this look.

"If she says it's going fine...it's going fine" Victoria said, Vera looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Oh don't look at me like that"

"Victoria" Her mother hissed.

"No" Victoria said and turned her head to glare at her mother. "It's one thing, she thinks she's better than everyone else but to call you a liar"

"I said nothing of the sort-" Vera began.

"You are a snobby bitch. You only live around the corner in the flats, you're hardly snobby" Victoria said.

"Victoria" Her mother snapped and she rolled her eyes. "Please, Vera just ignore her"

"I usually do" Vera said.

"Silly cow" Victoria said.

"Go to your room" Her mother said to her "Go on...room, now"

"I'm nineteen years old, you can't tell me what to do" Victoria said and her mother glared at her.

"I'll deal with you later. Go" her mother snapped.

"With Pleasure" Victoria said getting up, she stepped up onto the small coffee table instead of walking past her Aunt and then stepped off.

"You need to get your daughter under control"

"No she doesn't" Victoria said as she made her way up the stairs and back into her room.

She slammed the door shut and sighed, she knew that was no way to talk to her mother or her Aunt, but she was just so fed up with her aunt thinking she was better than them. She went back over to her door quietly and opened it up moving to the top of the stairs. She sat down and listened. Her mother sounded upset, usually she sounded angry.

_"She's nineteen years old now, Ellie. You can boot her out" _

_"I know but.." _

_"You don't want to, I understand" _

_"You don't understand, Vera. I don't know what to do with her sometimes, one minute she can be the most polite and caring person you'll meet and the next she's just...this...girl I can't recognise" _

Victoria frowned and stared down at her hands. Was she really that bad?

_"Do you think Graham would put up with this if he was still here?" _Victoria glared at the living room door, how dare she bring her father into this.

_"No he wouldn't" _Her mother sighed.

_"Take a stand. Tell her you're the boss and if she doesn't like it she can get out. She's a little madam" _Victoria rolled her eyes. Little madam, who used those words?

_"Maybe I should" _Her mother said slowly.

_"It would give you a time to think for a little while, even if she complains" _

_"You're right" _

Wait...her mother was actually going to throw her out? She wouldn't...would she?

* * *

><p>It had been an hour or two, and when she didn't hear the foot steps approaching her room she peered out, seeing her Aunt Vera leaving. She sighed and decided she better go apologize. She made her way down into the living room seeing her mother sitting on the couch with a blank expression on her face.<p>

"Mum-"

"Not right now" Her mother said.

"Mum please-"

"No Victoria" Her mother said getting up and facing her "You crossed the line, I begged you hours before she got here not to start anything and you did, you didn't listen to me! You never listen to me!"

"Mum...calm down you're.."

"Calm down?! Why don't you ever listen to me? WHY? Why is it so hard for you? You're nineteen for god sakes! You're an adult and you can't just do one simple thing for me? Why?!"

"I-"

"No you know what. Vera was right. It's about time you realized how difficult life is" She said.

"You're going to throw me out?"

"I'm not throwing you out. It's a life lesson" her mother said.

"Fine" Victoria said and turned on her heel, walking up the stairs. She slammed the door shut and pulled on her white converse. _Wish I could just...go travelling with the Doctor or something. _

She lay back on the bed for five minutes and closed her eyes. Maybe she had gone too far this time..without realizing that her tv had began to fuzz and the picture that had been paused began to move, showing the Tardis moving through time and space.

Victoria opened her eyes and walked out of her room, and headed downstairs, once more to see if she could try and talk to her mother, to apologize and when she walked into the living room, something seemed off. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh there you are!" A cheery voice said.

She turned her head, seeing her mother all dressed up "Mum?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Why are you...wearing that?"

"Your Aunt Vera are going out" her mother said.

"Since when?" Victoria asked "I thought-"

"Since last week, love. I told you this already" Her mum said and put a hand to Victoria's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine...do you feel fine?"

"I feel brilliant" Her mother beamed.

"But you...you were angry...You were throwing me out" Victoria said with her eyes wide.

"Why would I throw you out?" Her mother asked, confused.

"Because I called Aunt Vera a silly cow?"

"Where was I this time when you called me a silly cow?" A voice laughed and she turned seeing her Aunt Vera, her eyes narrowed.

"A few hours ago...what's going on?" Victoria asked, confused, her Aunt Vera put an arm around her.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Her mother asked touching her cheek and Victoria stepped back.

"I feel fine...you were throwing me out! You said-"

"I think you should go to bed" Her mother said.

"But-"

"You have work in the morning and and you seem really stressed out, go to bed get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning okay?"

"O-okay.." Victoria said her eyebrows furrowing.

"I shouldn't be too late" Her mother said kissing her forehead, Victoria frowned as the two of them left.

"What...the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I usually do these at the beginning of the story but meh. So Hey all you lovely people, so I'm writing a new Doctor Who OC story, and well I've decided that having Rose in it would complicate things, so she won't be in it. It's the same storyline as the series but it'll be somewhat different. Victoria will be different to Rose, I promise. I won't let you down with what I have sort of mapped out in my head already seeing as it's a parallel world story but.. Anyway.. I know this chapter is short and didn't have the Doctor in it but I promise. Next chapter will. And as you can see Victoria is quite the snarky and sarcastic one, and I wanted to steal some of Sherlock Holmes' attitude and put it into her so yeah...there's that.

**Don't forget to review and let me know if I should continue. **


	2. Victoria?

**Victoria? **

When She woke up, Victoria rolled onto my side, maybe the whole thing yesterday hadn't happened and my mum wasn't angry at her at all. Maybe she was going out last night to get over the fact that she'd been angry at Victoria. Maybe...just maybe. It wasn't until Victoria heard the alarm clock going off in another room, that she actually sat up. She pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes, looking around the room. Everything looked the same and nothing looked different, everything was still in the same place and Victoria shook her head as she got out of the bed.

As she walked past her mothers bedroom, something caught her eye and she moved back she seen her mother's long dark hair spread out over the pillow, which was a normal thing too, although something about the picture seemed off. There was another body lying next to her and Victoria's eyes widened. Had her dad finally come back from work? She narrowed her eyes slightly just to see the man sitting up and he turned his head, and Victoria's heart dropped. Not only was it not her father, but it was a completely different man. He gave her a slight smile.

"Mornin' doll" He said and Victoria's mother rolled over, her open to see Victoria staring at her.

"Uh...Hi" She said running a hand through her hair. "Who are you?"

"This is Chace. Victoria, I've told you about him before remember?" Her mother asked sitting up.

Victoria stared at her, slowly beginning to shake her head "Nope...No you haven't"

"I-"

"It doesn't matter...I have to go anyway. I have work" Victoria said.

"Toria-"

"Bye" She called as she took off down the stairs, grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

Taking the bus to the local store, when she got there she realized that it wasn't there and she stopped dead. This was where it usually was...so where was the shop? She looked around confused for a minute, when someone linked arms with her.

"What are you doing, Toria?" The voice asked and Victoria's head turned, her eyes bulging out of her sockets.

"R-Rose...Tyler..."

The blonde in front of her laughed and shook her head "You hit your head, did ya?"

"Must've" Victoria said staring at her as Rose Tyler dragged her into the shop with her.

"So I know you and I have only hung out a few times, since you started working here, but I thought maybe you and I could hang out tomorrow night or something?"

Victoria stared at her nodding slowly " Sounds good"

"Good" Rose said with a grin and the two entered the shop.

* * *

><p>The day passed in a blur, before Victoria knew it, it was lunch and then it was back to the shop for a few more hours and then it was time to go home. As Victoria and Rose went to leave the shop, someone whistled and they both turned seeing the security guard. He held up an envelope thing and offered it to Rose who sighed and looked to Victoria.<p>

"Do you mind? I mean...I've gotta go meet Mickey" She said.

Victoria chewed her bottom lip "Actually-"

"Please? I'll owe you one" Rose said and Victoria sighed as she handed her the envelope "You know Wilson?"

"No"

"Okay...he's the electrician, just shout on him and he'll come out of his little hiding place" She said with a smile, before she turned and headed out.

Victoria made her way down to where Wilson was supposed to be and she sighed, wait...oh crap...this was...The Doctor would be here. She stopped short and thought for a minute. The Doctor. _The Doctor. Doctor Who. _She chewed her lip for a minute before rubbing a hand over her face.

"Uh...Wilson?" Victoria called still getting nothing, looking around her eyes landed on the fire door and she sighed, she shouldn't be down here, and she knew she shouldn't be down here.

"Wilson?...Wilson?" She called, as she walked in slowly, as she entered the lights went off. She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the light and she noticed the door at the other side, she should move over to it but she stopped, there was no point. She knew it wouldn't budge, the door behind her slammed and she gasped, turning around to look at it, frozen in place. Looking around more and trying to find anyway out of the place she was trapped in she stopped.

There was a small noise behind her, and she turned her head to look, not seeing anything and after a few seconds she seen it. The dummy was moving and she groaned.

"Okay...I'm not supposed to be here...I want to go home...get my mum to chuck me out...I can't do this...mum can chuck me out...I don't care." She said with a nod, the dummy was moving towards her, it's hand reaching out and she moved backwards away from it, stumbling as she did so. She was then backed up into the wall, any minute now, this would stop and she would wake up. She'd wake up from the dream. She couldn't make herself say anything, nothing escaped her mouth but then suddenly a hand grabbed hers.

Victoria turned her head to see the man, The Doctor , her eyes widened and she stared at him for a second, before she blinked and he spoke "Run"

He pulled her with him and we ran for it, through the fire exit. It was the Doctor, it was really the Doctor, and this dream felt so real to her. The two of them got into the elevator just in time to see the dummy's arm coming through. The Doctor moved forward and pulled it's arm off, as Victoria felt herself shut down. She stared at him.

"You..You're-" She stuttered.

"Yep, pulled it off" he said and tossed it at her"Plastic"

"No...how is this-"

"It's made of plastic" He said.

"You-" She managed to stutter again.

"You're in shock" He said.

It was then that she snapped out of it "Of course I'm in bloody shock!"

He grinned at her "Makes sense"

"You're not real"

"Pardon?"

"You. You can't be real. I'm dreaming or something"

"You're not dreaming" He said and looked forward.

"But-"

He pinched the skin on her arm and she looked down at it before looking back at him.

"See, not dreaming" he said and he pushed her to the side slightly. "Mind your eyes"

He used his sonic screw driver on the door and her mouth fell open.

"How is this happening?" She muttered to herself.

He walked off and Victoria quickly followed after him. "They're made of plastic, Living creatures of plastic they're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this, So!" he said and opened the door, practically shoving her out. "I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast" he went to shut the door and then came back out "Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed" He said and closed the door, before popping his head back out. I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?"

"Victoria" She said.

"Nice to meet you, Victoria. Run for your life"

"But-" She began as he went back into the building. "Wait!"

She stopped, remembering that the building would blow up, so she huffed in response and took a run for it, looking back every now and again, before she got to the corner of another shop and watched the building explode. She stared at it wide eyed. This wasn't a dream. This was _not a dream! _

* * *

><p>When Victoria got home, her mother ambushed her and she was made sit on the couch in front of the tv, she watched her mother pacing, while her thoughts were racing. Doctor. Doctor Bloody Who. <em>I'm in Doctor Bloody Who! How the hell did that happen?! <em>

"I know, she's nineteen years old and was seconds away from death" Her mother said "She says she's fine, poor thing looks like she's going to pass out"

"I'm fine" Victoria said staring at the T.V.

"I can't believe it, Vera"

"Mum, I'd already left. I'm fine"

"What was it though, what caused it?" Her Mum asked her.

"I wasn't in the shop, I didn't see anything" She said, shaking her head.

"Got another call coming through, Vera hold on" Her mum said coming back into the room."Yeah, she's fine for now. Maybe in shock"

Victoria sighed "I'm not in shock, Mum"

That was when the man she'd seen that same morning made his way into her living room, kissed her mother and Victoria made a face of disgust.

"Oi" She called as he went to walk out, he stopped to look at her "Can you get rid of this"

She threw him the arm, and he smiled "Course I can" he said before taking off.

"Bye" her mum called.

"See ya later" He called back.

* * *

><p>As the alarm went off, Victoria rolled over onto her side and slammed her hand down onto it. "There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go too"<p>

"I know" She sighed.

After a while, maybe thirty minutes, she felt the hunger sitting in her stomach so she got up and went out of her room and down the stairs, only to see that her mother had her hair done, but was still in her night clothes.

"Where are you goin?" She asked.

"I've got a meeting today at ten"

"Oh, right" Victoria said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine" She lied sitting down at the table.

"Well, I better go get dressed and get ready" She said kissing the side of Victoria's head. Victoria gave her a weak smile before rubbing her hands over her face and she chewed her lip. A rattling could be heard and she turned her head towards the front door, her brows furrowed and she made a face. She could see the letter box moving. Victoria sighed, probably just the wind...or maybe the postman. She got up and peeked through, but was surprised to see the Doctor. Shouldn't he be at Rose's flat?

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I...I live here" She said and she opened the door.

"Well, what do you do that for?" he asked.

"Because I'm nineteen years old and still live with my mum"

"Must've gotten the wrong signal, you're not plastic are you?" he asked and he knocked her forehead. "No, bonehead. Bye, then"

"Wait!" Victoria said grabbing his jacket "Don't go anywhere yet"

"who is it?" Her mum called.

"It's...just about last night, one of the main people from the shop, mum" Victoria called.

"Okay"

"Would you...like a coffee?"

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk" he said.

"Okay" Victoria said and she made her way into the kitchen, she made the coffee, every intention of getting him to help her get home.

"What's that then? You got a cat?" He asked.

"No...I don't have pets, mum's allergic to fur" She said and then tilted her head "I think"

She went back out with the coffee in hand and went to hand him it "That's...that's the arm..." She let out a scream as it grabbed onto her face and pulled at it to get it off but nothing happened, the Doctor was pulling it just as hard as she was, stupid thing wouldn't come off. "Get...Get it...off of..me" Victoria mumbled out. But the Doctor crashed into her and they crashed onto the ground. Victoria got up, wriggling trying to get it off, as her back was then against the couch and the doctor used the sonic screwdriver to make it stop.

"it's alright, I've stopped it. There you go. See...armless" he said and threw it at her.

"Oh" Victoria breathed.

The Doctor got up and headed towards the door, Victoria bounced up straight after him, following him. "I'll see you when you get back mum" she shouted. "Wait!" She called, following the Doctor out of the house. "You can't...just go swanning off"

"Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya" He said as he continued down the street.

"Please" She said. "You can't just walk away, I need to know what's happening...you have to help me"

"No I don't" He said.

The two of them reached the end of the street, Victoria trying her hardest to keep up with him.

"You have to help me or else-"

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" He asked her, glancing back.

"No" She said sighing.

"Doesn't work anyway" He said.

"Will you just-"

"I told you, the Doctor" He said.

"That's not what I was going to-"

"Just the Doctor" He said.

"Doctor"

"Hello"

"You're trying to be smart"

"Sort of" He said.

"Will you just hold on a minute-"

"No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home." He said.

"But you have to help me-"

"Oh, Suddenly the entire world revolves around you ! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all"

Victoria huffed "Yes, I know that. Will you just listen to me-"

"It was after me, not you ! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me"

"The whole world revolves around you, yeah I know but please just-"

"Sort of, yeah"

"You're so full of yourself" She said shaking her head.

"Sort of, yeah" He replied again.

"Doctor will you please just wait-"

"No"

"Please you're on you're own and I-"

"Well, who else is there ? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on" He said.

"No I'm just trying to get answers"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead" He told her.

"That isn't what I mean-"

"Thought control." he said and he was silent for a minute.

"No...wait, please, none of this bothers me. I need your help-"

"Why would you need my help?"

"I need to go home"

He gave her a funny look "Your home is that way"

"I know" She said "But this isn't my home"

"Really?"

"Really" She said "I'm not from here"

"You're not?"

"No"

He finally came to a stop "Where are you from?"

"Not here" She said shaking her head "And I need help to get-"

He walked away from her, as she glared at his back watched his retreating back "I know about you, about everything" She called and he faulted for just a second before he kept walking and disappeared into the Tardis. Victoria rubbed a hand over her face, and let her head hang. "I swear to god"

She didn't know what to do, she wanted to go home, so that was what she did she turned and walked home, and went in. The house was empty and her mother was gone, she sighed and went into the room where her computer was. She sat down and opened everything up, going onto the internet. She typed in "Parallel worlds" and got thing nothing she didn't already know. She she typed in "Doctor Who?" and got nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Was she dead? Had her mother murdered her in her sleep? Maybe it was best. That way she wasn't a bother to her actual mother.

* * *

><p>Victoria was lying on the couch, her hands propped under chin, like a prayer and her eyes closed, she sighed a few times and the door closed and she sat up, seeing Chace. He looked...oddly different.<p>

"Hello, Sweetheart" He said, stuttering a few times and Victoria gave him a small smile. "How'd you fancy dinner?"

"Um shouldn't we wait for my mum-"

"We can pick her up something, you and me, get to know each other"

She eyed him for a minute, before standing "Okay"

The two made their way outside and into the car, and got in. Chace began driving, but it was wobbly and off road. Victoria turned her head to look at him, and her eyes narrowed. There was something off about this man and she didn't know and she turned away again. After five minutes they were finally in the place and Victoria took a seat, looking down at her hands before realizing exactly what was going on.

"Oh" She breathed and bit her bottom lip.

"So, where did you meet this Doctor?" His voice asked and she looked across at him.

"At the Doctor's" She said looking around.

"Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right ? Is he something to do with that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Come on"

"Nothing to tell"

"What was he doing there?"

"I don't know who you're talking about, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyway"

"But you can trust me sweetheart" He said.

"You're not my dad" She said and crossed her arms. "I think we're done here anyway"

"You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning?"

"I don't know anything about this Doctor" Victoria said as she stood up.

A man approached the tabled and "Your champagne" and Victoria glanced at him.

"We didn't order any champagne" Chace said "Victoria, where is he?"

"Ma'am. Your champagne" I turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow "I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?...Look, we didn't order ch... Ah. Gotcha."

"Don't mind me. On the house" The Doctor said.

The cork popped out and hit Chace squarely on the forehead, and his forehead absorbed the cork and he spat it out of his mouth, Victoria looked at the Doctor again. His hands turned into clubs and he smashed the table in, people let out a scream and Victoria moved out of the way. The Doctor grabbed his head and twisted it before he pulled it right off. "Don't think that's gonna stop me"

A couple at a nearby table screamed out but the Doctor grinned and Victoria looked around, before slamming her hand down onto the fire bell.

"Everyone get out! Go, on get out!" She screamed.

Everyone ran for it, The dummy stayed inside and ran around behind them as they ran.

The doctor and Victoria ran out of the room before getting out of the back kitchen door. The Doctor locked a metal door with his thingy from last night while Victoria stayed behind him.

"Use your screwdriver" Victoria said to him.

"What?"

"Use it" She said pointing to the gate "Use your screwdriver"

"Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here" He said and she stared after him.

He approached the Tardis in the middle of the yard and unlocked it, The mannequin was beginning to make dents in the door from the other side. Victoria hurried behind him.

"Can...how are...okay" She said and followed him in, she stopped halfway up the ramp and stared in amazement.

"Wow" She said.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute"

Victoria stood looking around the Tardis as The Doctor is wiring up the head of the dummy.

"You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect" Doctor said. "I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right" The Doctor said and turned to look at me "Where do you want to start?"

"This..is..amazing" Victoria said.

"Yes" He said.

"Aliens" Victoria murmered.

"Yes" He said and I stared at him "Is that alright?"

"Yeah" She shrugged.

"It's called the Tardis this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Victoria smiled "That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us"

"I know what it is" She said. "Can I ask...that mannequin...Chace isn't dead is he? We'll find him right?"

"Oh... didn't think of that" The Doctor said.

"The head's melting!"

"Melt-" He turned to look at him "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, _no!_"

He started running frantically around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"Reviving the signal, it's fading ! Wait I've got it.." he said and looked around "No, No, No, No, No, No, NO!" The engine moved. "Almost there ! Almost there ! Here we go"

The engines stopped and the Doctor ran out the the tardis opened doors without another word and Victoria followed him.

"I lost the signal, I got so close" He said and Victoria went to talk but he stopped her. "Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand" he said.

"Okay..so the head...in the Tardis?"

"It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night ?" He asked.

"What? No"

The Doctor looked at me questioningly.

"Are we going to go get Chace back or not?" Victoria asked. The Doctor rolls his eyes, unconcerned. "You can help him, I know you can" She said shaking her head.

"Look, if I did forget some guy called Chace..." he began and Victoria stared at him "It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?"

"Okay" She nodded.

"Yes! It is" He said.

Victoria nodded and looked away. "If you're from a parallel world..does that make you an Alien?" He turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow. "I'm just curious...I'm also curious about the Tardis"

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." He said and tapped it with a smile. " It's a disguise"

Victoria smiled "I know that" she then chewed her lip "Okay..so these mannequins..."

"They loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner !"

"There's a way to stop it" Victoria said and Grinning, the Doctor produced a tube of blue liquid from his jacket. "Anti-plastic" the two of them said at the same time. He looked at her.

"Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small" The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Hide.."

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal"

"What's it look like, again?" She asked.

"Again-...Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London" He paced around, agitated. "A huge circular metal structure... like a dish..." He stood facing her, his back to the railings of the bridge. Behind him, the London Eye looms 450 foot above them, but he didn't seem to register.

" ...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." Victoria said and looked behind him at the London eye.

"What?" he asked her. She nodded towards the Eye, The Doctor turned around, then back to her. "What?" he asked again. "What is it?"

"The London eye" Victoria said and he turned to look at it and then looked back at her.

"Oh... fantastic" He said.

"Finally"

He grinned insanely and ran off, Victoria sighed and ran after him, after a few minutes, He grabbed her hand and the Doctor and Victoria ran across London Bridge towards the Eye, eventually coming to the foot of the Eye. Victoria looked up at it, and chewed her lip.

"Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables..."

"The breast implants..." She said.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath" he said.

Victoria looked around and then pointed "What about down here? Could that be it?" She asked and The Doctor moved beside her and looked down.

"Looks good to me" He told her.

They looked down and The Doctor took the lid off it, and red light and smoke poured out, both climbing down it. The Doctor opened the door to another chamber and they went down some steps. The Doctor pointed to a huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature" he said.

"Okay...so make your deal...give it a chance...and lets get out" Victoria said.

"Yes...yes right" He nodded and they went down the steps and The Doctor leaned over the railings and addresses the consciousness."I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation" he said. The thing flabbed around a bit and made noises. "Thank you. That I might have permission to approach" The Doctor said. Victoria looked around and her eyes just happened to land on Chace.

"Chace.." She muttered and slowly went over to him, her eyes travelling back to the Doctor.

"That thing down there...it can talk" Chace said, in a state of shock.

"Doctor, they did keep him alive" Victoria called.

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy" Doctor said.

"Of course" She muttered and looked back to Chace. Victoria helped Chace to his feet, as the Doctor approached the Consciousness, Chace trying to keep a firm grip on her.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness ? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" he asked. After the thing made a noise the Doctor spoke again. "Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion ! Plain and simple ! Don't talk about constitutional rights" The plastic roared out in response.

"I... am... talking ! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go" He said.

Two dummies approached the doctor from behind. "Doctor, look out!" Victoria shouted. The dummies grabbed him, one of them takes the anti-plastic out of his jacket pocket.

"That was just insurance ! I wasn't going to USE it." He said.

The plastic snarled angrily at him and Victoria shook her head.

"I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean?" He asked and the doors opened, and it revealed it the Tardis.

"Oh, oh no, honestly, no ! Yes, that's my ship"

The plastic roared again.

"That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault ! I couldn't save your world ! I couldn't save any of them" The Doctor said.

"Try talking it out of the invasion!"

"It's the Tardis, The Nestene has identified its superior technology. It's terrified ! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion ! Get out, Victoria! Just leg it ! Now" He said.

"No!" She called back "I'm not going to leave you"

He stared at her in disbelief for a minute before looking away again.

"It's the activation signal ! It's transmitting" The doctor said.

"The end of the world..."

"Get out, Victoria, Just get out ! Run" He said.

"No" She snapped.

Part of the ceiling fell in and Victoria looked up, she was actually enjoying the adrenaline but she looked back to the Doctor.

"The stairs have gone anyway" She shouted.

"We're going to die?" Chace asked, Victoria rolled her eyes.

The doctor struggled to actually get the anti-plastic back from the plastic and Victoria sighed.

"We need to get out of here, Love, we need to get to your mum"

Victoria looked at him "I'm not leaving him" She said furiously. If this wasn't a dream, and she wasn't dead, then she wasn't going to leave and just let the Doctor deal with it on his own. She looked around and picked up an axe, much like Rose had and she rushed over to the wall, and hacked at the chain on the wall "Got nothing to lose...this isn't my world...and it's not my life" She said and she swung across the gap over the Consciousness, kicking the dummy holding the Doctor hostage into the Nestene, anti-plastic and all. The other one was flung in by the Doctor and the Consciousness started to writhe and scream. Victoria swung back around and stopped almost toppling backwards and the Doctor grabbed her so she wouldn't fall.

"Now we're in trouble" He said to her with a slight smile.

"I know" She smiled in return.

The Consciousness started to explode as they and ran off, and the blue light was cut off. They all managed to get in the Tardis, Victoria grinned at the Consciousness before she went in and closed the door. As it stopped, Chace stood, and then tumbled backwards out the door and fell over, looking terrified. He backed up against a wall. Victoria however, raised an eyebrow at him.

"A fat lot of good you were back there" She said to Chace "We could've died and you looked like you were going to cry" She then turned to see The Doctor stood in the doorway of the tardis, with a smile.

"Nestene Consciousness?" he said and clicked his fingers "Easy"

"Yeah, says you who got saved by a girl" Victoria said.

"Yes..Thank you. Right then ! I'll be off ! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me." He said.

"Go with you?" She asked "Really?"

"This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge" he said.

"What about your mother?"

"He's NOT invited. What do you think ? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere" The Doctor said.

"You'd really take me with you?"

"Yeah" He nodded.

"Your mother!" Chace said and The Doctor didn't take his eyes off Victoria and went to close the door.

"Wait!" She called and he stopped and she smiled. "I'll come"

He went back in and left the door open, Victoria only glancing at Chace before rushing towards the Tardis.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I usually do these at the beginning of the story but oh well. Anyway even though I said this would be different please be aware that Victoria did meet Rose in this chapter. Rose was only going to be in it once, just so Victoria knew the kind of ins and outs of what was happening to her. But yeah that's about it. Anyway.

**Thank you: **To all who followed this story and left reviews on this story.


	3. The End of the world

**The End of the World**

She was still completely amazed by the tardis, she was actually on a spaceship that looked like a phone booth from the fifties, that was in a tv show that she was in love with, looked around before her eyes landed on the Doctor.

"Well Victoria " The Doctor said, he was playing with a ball, throwing it up in the air "We can go forwards in time, or backwards in time. Your choice what'll it be?" He asked her

She thought for a minute before she shrugged. "I have always wanted to see the future" I said and he grinned before pushing a few buttons before looking at me.

"How far?" He asked.

Victoria smiled "I don't know...you decide, Doctor"

The Doctor spun and pushed a couple of more buttons, then the Tardis engine revved again and it started moving. Victoria held onto the Tardis to keep herself from falling over, when they stopped the doctor looked over at her. "Go right outside those doors, it's the 22sd century" He said.

"I believe you" She said.

"That's a bit boring though, do you want to go further?" He asked.

She gave a nod "Sounds good" She said and he merely scoffed and spun the little thing and Victoria raised her eyebrows. The Tardis finally stopped, She looked at him and waited for him to talk.

"10,000 years in the future. Step out side it's the year 12,500. The New Roman Empire" He said.

"You just think you're so impressive and clever" She said, crossing her arms.

"I am so impressive and clever" He said making a face.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" She said a small smile on her face, although there was a part of her that wanted to tell him, and she went to but he stared at her and then raised his eyebrows before she could.

"Right then, you asked for it, I know exactly where to go" he said, spinning the little disk thing more and he grinned at her. "Hold on" He said and Victoria watched him in awe before the Tardis finally stopped again.

She looked around and then looked back at him, not saying anything. The Doctor raised his arm at her and she turned to the door and then looked at him again. He just raised his hand higher and she turned walking towards the door slowly. Victoria chewed her lip and turned, heading to the door and opened it up, stepping out. She was in a room, with a shutter over what was clearly a window, the Doctor followed her out and he went past her, with his sonic screwdriver out.

The shutter went down and She stared out in amazement, she'd seen it god knows how many times on the tv, but seeing it up close was...unreal. It was amazing. She was looking at the Earth, although the sun gave it a glow and she had to blink a few times,The Doctor stood next to her and she snuck glance at him.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying. Thinking your going to get killed by eggs, or beef, or global warming, or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible. But maybe you survive. This is the year 5.5/apple/26. Five billion years in your future and this is the day, hold on" He said and he looked at his watch "This is the day the sun expands" He said and he looked down at her"Welcome to the end of the earth"

Victoria looked at him for a few more minutes, and then away and back at the sun. A speaker came on and a voice spoke through it as she thought about what the Doctor had just said to her. The end of the Earth. How had she managed to get herself into this? _"Shuttles five and six, now docking. Guests are reminded that platform one forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion, Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine followed by drinks in the Manchester suit" _

"Come on" He said and Victoria hurried behind him.

"Doctor-" She began, but he stopped her.

"It Depends what you mean people" He said.

"No...I know they're aliens" She said.

"Yes" He nodded.

"I-" She began.

"This isn't really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good, are gathering to watch the planet burn" he told her, as he took out the sonic screwdriver to use it on the wall panel.

"I know that's what they're here for" She said. "That's not what-"

"It's for Fun" He told her and she rolled her eyes as he entered the room. She made a face and folded her arms across my chest. They came to a large area with a few display cases, with a view of space. "Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is. The Rich"

"The rich" Victoria rolled her eyes "They do my head in"

"Hmm" The Doctor hummed.

"We're millions of years in the future..." She asked him and he gave her a smile.

"Very clever" He said "Yes, Millions but the planets now property of the national trust. They've been keeping preserved, see down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun"

"Doctor...I wanted to ask about Parallel worlds" She said but he completely ignored what she'd said, still talking.

"Well the trust shifted them back. That's classic earth, but now the moneys' run out, nature takes over" He said.

"Doctor" She said crossing her arms.

He looked at his watch "It's only got about half an hour, and then the planet gets roasted" He said with a grin.

"Yeah..." She trailed off. "You're not saving it though"

He shook his head "Not saving it. Times up"

Victoria screwed her face up "There's nobody left..."

"It's empty, they're all gone. No one left" He said.

Victoria looked at him, of course she knew this.

"There's nobody left, they're all gone" He said and she stayed silent.

"The only human left. Except Cassandra..." She muttered.

"Yep" he said, completely oblivious to what she'd really said.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice asked and they both turned, though Victoria knew it was coming she jamp in surprise and grabbed a hold of the Doctor's hand when a blue man came into view.

"Oh that's nice, thanks" The Doctor said.

"But how did you get in?, this is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now"

"That's me, I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation" The Doctor told him calmly as he took out what looked to be an invitation. "Look, there you see? It's fine. The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor. This is Victoria Collins, she's my plus one. Is that all right?" The Doctor asked and she nodded.

"Well obviously, apologies" The blue man said. "If you're on board we better start. Enjoy" he said and he walked away.

Victoria stared after him and let go of the Doctor's hand "The psychic paper"

"Yeah, the paper is slightly psychic, it shows them exactly what I want them to see" He said "Saves a lot of time"

For the love of god she couldn't remember his name. "He was blue...the blue guy what-"

"Yeah" The Doctor said with a grin.

"What was his name?"

The blue steward spoke "We have in attendance the Doctor and Victoria Collins" Victoria noticed the Doctor giving a cheery wave and she gave a slight smile. "Thank you, all staff to their positions" Loads of people appeared and she looked at them all in awe. This was amazing. She'd wanted to do this, but she had no idea it would actually happen. "Hurry now, thank you, quick as we can, come along, come along" He said "And now may I introduce the next honoured guests? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa"

The doors opened and in walked a woman, Jabe, with the two bigger looking trees, Lute and Coffa.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace, if you could keep the room circulating thank you" The Steward said "Next, from the solicitous of Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon"

The Moxx of Balhoon came in, on his floating seat, Victoria stopped paying attention to all the names as she stared in fascination at all the aliens. She'd watched them all on tv, and the Doctor nudged her as Jabe stood in front of them.

"The gift of peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather" She said and gave the Doctor a rooted twig and Victoria stared at her with wide eyes, again the Doctor nudged her.

"Thank you" The Doctor said, shoving it into Victoria's hands "yes, gifts, er..." he fumbled around before he smiled "I give you in return air from my lungs" He said and he breathed out gently Jabe.

"how Intimate" She said with a smile.

"There's more where that comes from" The Doctor told her and Victoria giggled lowly, but the Doctor heard and gave her a smile.

"I bet there is" Jabe said before she gave Victoria a smile before leaving.

The little blue man came up to them and the Doctor grinned. "Ah, the Moxx of Balhoon" He said greeting him.

He nodded "My felicitations on this historical happen stance. I give you the gift of bodily silaivas" He said and he spat on her, Victoria instantly cringed and could see the Doctor inwardly laughing at her, she frowned slightly but smiled at the silaivas.

"Thank you very much" Doctor said before Moxx left and Victoria wiped it from her face.

"Why is that their gift?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know" The Doctor shrugged reassuring me and I made a face.

"Very...weird...a gift" She said when black men in robes stopped in front of them.

"Ah! he Adherents of the repeated meme" The Doctor said "I bring you air from my lungs" He said and breathed out on them.

The hand, which happened to be metal held out a large silver ball. " A gift of peace in all good faith" The voice said, and Victoria's eyes widened. Cassandra's...men. The Doctor took it from him and flung it in the air.

"And last but not least, our very special guest" The Steward said catching my attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multi-forms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen"

"She looks like a trampoline or a bit of cloth" Victoria scoffed.

"He just said, who it was" The Doctor said.

"But she's still a bit of cloth" Victoria said. "Not Human"

"Skin, stretched out actually" The Doctor corrected her.

"No difference, really" Victoria said shaking her head.

The Doctor gave her a funny look before she heard what Cassandra was saying.

"Oh, now, don't stare" She said "I know, I know, it's shocking isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand" She said and panicked "Moisturise me"

One of the men in white, next to her used a spray on her and when they were done she sighed. "Truly, I am the last human" She said and Victoria, without thinking, took a step closer, her eyes on her. "My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil" She said and Victoria was now behind her, amazed. The Doctor was watching her, carefully. She was just a piece of cloth or skin...or whatever. Although, she knew Cassandra was evil...she still couldn't help but feel drawn to the fact that she looked like this. "I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears" She said as one of the men wiped the tears away. Victoria clicked her tongue. "I'm sorry, but behold. I bring gifts" She said a little blue man brought in a rather large egg. "From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from it's nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" Everyone laughed at her joke and Victoria merely screwed her face up. "Oh, no, don't laugh I'll get laughter lines and here another rarity" She said and out came a fifties juke box. "According to the archives, this was called an iPod"

Victoria felt uncomfortable suddenly, this wasn't where she was supposed to be, she was supposed to be being chucked out of the house, being told to leave. And yet here she was, her heart racing, in a room with a bunch of Aliens that should only exist on BBC and on telly.

"It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on" She said and one of the little attendants pressed play and the song Tainted Love came on. Victoria looked around, all the aliens moving past her and gathering to talk.

Victoria breathed out suddenly feeling claustrophobic, sighing before she took off out the door, this was far too much for her to handle. She went into a room and looked out the window where the growing sun was and She sat down. This was unreal, how was this happening? Every time she tried to talk to the Doctor he ignored what it was she was saying. And she knew she needed to tell him. She knew she had too.

A noise behind her caught her attention and she turned her head seeing a woman, the same kind of alien as the Steward. "Oh...I'm sorry..." Victoria said getting up and she remembered something. "You've got permission to talk" Victoria told her with a nod. "

"Thank you" She said with a smile, but seemed a bit confused. Raffalo, that was her name.

They stared at each other for a minute before Raffalo just smiled at her again before she went over to the panel and she unlocked it.

"I'm Victoria...what's your name?" She asked her.

"Raffalo" She told her.

"Raffalo?" Victoria said slowly and she nodded.

"Yes miss" She said and continued "I won't be too long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something, blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water"

"You're a plumber" Victoria said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's right, miss" She told her.

"What's...it like being a plumber...I mean...the end of the Earth and there are still plumbers" Victoria said in a rush.

"I hope so, else I'm out of a job" She said and Victoria laughed lightly.

"Where are you from?" Victoria asked her, forgetting where it was.

"Crespallion"

"And that's part of the Jaggit Brocade...in Convex fifty...right?" Victoria asked and Raffalo looked at her in surprise.

"Yes" She said and smiled "And where are you from miss? If you don't mind me asking" She said looking down.

"No course not" Victoria said shaking my head and thought for a minute "Well...it's a long, _long, long_ way from here...I just...I didn't know it would happen...I didn't think about who I was leaving behind, and then I-I met this man, The Doctor, that...I shouldn't have met, you see. _I shouldn't have met him. _Someone else should have. I know all about him and what he does...and who he is, but he's still he's a stranger, b-but with him I'll be able to go on all these adventures" Victoria said and slowly came to realise this herself"...sorry Raffalo, don't let me keep you"

"Thank you miss, and thank you, for the permission. Not many people are that considerate" She said.

"Well...those people should be the ones needed to be granted permission to talk, because they're just...you deserve better" Victoria said and gave a shrug "Nice meeting you Raffalo"

Victoria wasn't sure if she wanted to be around the Doctor just yet, so she wondered around, plus he was gonna have to deal with his Tardis...so he'd be busy anyway. She made her way back to the room, where she and the Doctor had came here.

"Earth death in twenty five minutes" The voice said "Earth death in twenty five minutes "

"Cheers for that" She said and shook her head. Victoria looked at the small plant beside her, and picked it up, stared at it before sighing and putting it back down. She looked back out to The Earth and the sun and chewed her lip. Everybody she knew was dead...and had been for...years and years. Plus everybody she really knew was no longer here, they were in a completely different world altogether. She knew that, but Victoria couldn't make the sadness that ached in her chest to go away.

"Victoria? Are you in there?" She heard the voice call and turned slightly seeing the Doctor enter, he sat down across from her and grinned.

"What do you think then?" He asked.

"It's...I...duno" She hesitated."It's great...I mean everything is...wow" She said and he stared at her "The aliens...you...never mind"

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South" He said.

"That was a terrible joke" She said and he stared at her, his face made her smile. "So, the Tardis did something to my brain, did it because they're not talking Alien languages"

"Yes, you just hear English, it's a gift from the Tardis. The telepathic field gets inside your brain and it translates" He said.

"Inside my brain" She said matter of fact.

"Well, in a good way" He said.

"Hm" She hummed and looked back towards the window. "You wouldn't listen to me before"

The grin fell from his face "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Before...I've been trying to tell you, I'm not from here"

"Obviously" He said shaking his head.

"No..I mean, this world...it's not mine" She said and he turned to look at her, a serious look on his face. "You were supposed to meet someone else, not me"

He got up, to what looked like a moody kind of motion. "Then where are you from?"

"London" Victoria said.

"Then what are you talking about?" He asked her.

"I'm supposed to be getting chucked out of my house, supposed to be finding out just how hard life apparently is. But instead...here I am, with the Doctor, about to watch the Earth explode"

He looked back around at her, a confused twinkle in his eye.

"This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me"

"I know that...but I wanted you to try and explain to me...why I'm here" She told him and he shrugged slightly. He'd gotten up and he'd walked down the stairs and stood in front of the window, his back to her.

"Earth death in twenty minutes. Earth death in twenty minutes" The voice said and Victoria sighed, getting up to her feet, pushing her hair behind her face.

"I just wanted to know..._how _I got here. _Why _I'm here and why it's not someone else" She said as she stopped next to him. "And I can't even get ahold of my mum...to tell her I'm sorry"

"Tell you what" He said and he took the mobile from her hands and took it apart. "With a little jiggery pokery" He said.

Victoia giggled despite herself and folded my arms over, noticing the smile on the Doctor's face. "Jiggery pokery?" She asked.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery" He said with a grin "What about you?"

She shook her head with another laugh.

"Oh" He said and he handed her my mobile back "There you go"

She looked at it for a few minutes before looking at him, he just nodded at her phone and she sighed before ringing her mum's number, not that it mattered, it wasn't really her mum, it started ringing and she stared wide eyed out in front of her.

"Hello?" The voice asked her and she looked up at the Doctor with amazement.

"It worked" She laughed out and he smiled at her.

"Victoria? Is that you? What worked?" Her mum's voice asked and she smiled.

"It's me.." She mumbled said.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"No..nothing mum...I just...a-are you okay?" Victoria asked her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, confused.

"I was just wondering...did you have a good time with...Chace?"

"I did, sweetheart"

Victoria chewed the inside of her mouth "Is he okay?"

"He's fine...why wouldn't he be?"

"I was just wondering, Mum"

"You know, I know he's not your dad and...I did love him"

"I know you did, Mum" Victoria said, realizing what this actually meant.

"When will you be back?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"A few days...I'm just...I'm out and about" Victoria said, shaking her head.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"No...no" She laughed again "It's like I'm on top of the world"

Victoria seen the Doctor smile from the corner of her eye and she chewed her lip when the phone went dead. "Think that's amazing, wait until you see the bill" The Doctor said and she smiled.

"That was five billion years ago" Victoria said and looked up at him "Five billion years ago.."

"Bundle of laughs you are" He said.

She scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him, he made the same face back at her when suddenly the place began to shake.

"That isn't supposed to happen...is it?"

"No that's not supposed to happen" The Doctor said.

* * *

><p>The two entered the observation desk and the Doctor headed over to...whatever the hell it was. Victoria was too wound up to even remember.<p>

"That wasn't a gravity pocket, I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that" He told her as he opened it up showing a pad, he slid his finger down it before asking "What do you think, Jabe?" Victoria turned around to see Jabe "Listen to the engines they've pitched up about thirty hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of the metal, it doesn't make any sense to me" She said.

"Where's the engine room?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suit, I could show you" she said and then looked at her "and your wife"

"She's not my wife" The Doctor said quickly.

"He's not asked me yet" Victoria, joked.

"So you're partners" She said.

"No" The Doctor told her.

"Don't lie to her" Victoria said with a grin and he just looked at her, with a confused expression.

"Concubine?"

"Nope"

"Prostitute?"

"Excuse you?" Victoria demanded, glaring at her. Victoria felt insulted, she didn't look like a prostitute. "Tell you what...you two go...do whatever you're gonna do, while I talk to Michael Jackson over there"

"Don't start a fight" The Doctor said from behind her.

"I wasn't going to start a fight, Doctor. But what's she going to do? Moisturise me?" She asked.

He smiled slightly and she rolled her eyes as Victoria walked off before she turned, seeing them go out arm in arm.

"I hope to see you back before midnight" She told him and he only glanced back at her.

She spoke to Cassandra for only about ten minutes, but oh god was she annoying. She was so full of herself.

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant and my planet will die" Cassandra said "That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and daddy had a little house built into the side of Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun" She told Victoria. Wait...did she say little boy?

"What happened to everyone? Where did life go too?" Victoria asked her, curiosity.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky" She said.

"You're not the last human?" She asked.

"I am the last pure human" She said "The other's mingled. Oh they call themselves the new humans and proto humans and digi humans and even "Humanish" but you know what I call them" She said and her voice now whispered. "Mongrels"

"hmmm...so why'd you stay behind then?" Victoria asked.

"I kept myself pure"

"Pure? But you've had so many operations, you're hardly pure. I mean how many operations is it? Like in the seven hundreds.."

"Seven hundred and eight" She told her "Next week it'l be seven hundred and nine. Is that why you wanted a word?" She asked.

"Ew. No. I'd rather be what I am now that a stretch of skin" Victoria said.

"Oh well. What do you know?" She asked.

"I was born there...on Earth" Victoria told her "Maybe now that Earth down there, but my own Earth. And so was my mum...even my dad and that in itself makes me the last human, because you...everything human about you is gone...like I said your a stretched out piece of skin...it was nice talking to you Cassandra" Victoria said before she stormed away from her. Victoria walked around trying to find the maintenance room but ended up coming face to face with those, cloaked robots.

"Oh..no"

* * *

><p>When Victoria came to, she looked around being in the room where they'd first gotten here. Victoria stood up, feeling a bit dizzy and had to steady herself. She moved to the door "Hello?" she shouted but nobody answered. Victoria went down the steps to look out the window, but stopped midway because the glare that came through the window was now far too hot. Not only that but she remembered exactly what happened to Rose. The window was coming down and She was going to burn.<p>

Victoria ran back up the stairs and began to pound hard on the door "Doctor! Doctor!" Victoria screamed, banging on it. "Help me!"

"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending" The voice said.

"No, let me out!" She screamed "Let me out! Doctor!"

"Oh well it would be you" His voice said and she sighed, pressing her head against the door in relief.

"Just, please, please, open the door"

"Calm down, hold on, give us two ticks" He said.

The rays reached the top of the door.

"Sun filter rising"

Victoria sighed.

"Sun filter descending"

"Doctor!" She screamed "It's descending again"

"I know that, Victoria, It's fighting back" he said.

"Oh my god"

"I know" He shouted back.

"What do I do?!" Victoria shouted before she turned and looked around. Victoria chewed her lip to stop herself from whimpering. She knew he was going to get her out.

"The whole thing is jammed, I can't open the door, Stay there. Don't move!" he told me.

"You're going to try and help them...because they're going to die!" She screamed.

Victoria didn't get any response from him, so it was then that she realised he'd run off. She turned and had to sit down, the room becoming hotter and hotter by each minute. Her breathing was becoming ragged as well.

The Window was cracking as Victoria pressed her back against the door, the but parts began to come through the doors and the walls and she couldn't help it, as she screamed and tried moving around "HEAT LEVELS RISING" the voice kept saying but finally the earth exploded and the glass began to repair, though Victoria felt like she was dying with the heat and when she got up and basically ran from the room but when Victoria got back to the main room where everyone was she seen the devastation. And she rubbed a hand over her face. The Moxx of balhoon had been killed by the sun, The Doctor walked in past her, gaving her a glance before walking over to the trees which meant that Jabe was dead too. They hugged each other, crying and Victoria watched sadly, as she remembered what exactly happened, as everyone grieved the aliens that had died.

The Doctor came back over to Victoria and she sighed, putting her hand on his arm "You..."

"Yeah I'm fine" He told her. "I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them" he told her and the anger was clear. "Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby" he said and he went over to where the ostrich egg was and he smashed it open. "Idea three if you're as clever as me, the teleporation can be reversed" he said and he turned the device, Cassandra appearing back in the room.

"Oh you should have seen their little alien faces" She said and she looked around at everyone "Oh"

"The last human" The Doctor said, the anger still clear.

"So you passed my little test. Bravo, this makes you eligible to join the...the human club" She lied.

"People have died Cassandra. You murdered them" He told her.

"It depends on your definition of people" Cassandra said and Victoria looked down. "And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter" she said as her skin started to shrivel and creek.

"Doctor..she's creaking" Victoria said looking back up at her.

"And what?" Cassandra asked.

"Creak. You're creaking" The Doctor told her.

"What?" She asked and obviously she began to feel it "Ah! I'm drying out, oh sweet heavens, moisturise me, moisturise me where are my surgeons? My lovely boys it's too hot" She groaned out.

"You raised the temperature" The Doctor told her.

"Have pity" She cried as she continued to creak and the skin continued to shrivel, "Moisturise me, Oh, oh Doctor I'm sorry I'll do anything" She begged.

Victoria didn't feel the slightest bit of sympathy for her but she still reached out. "Doctor.."

"Everything has it's time and everything dies" he said staring at Cassandra, he only half shrugged his hand out of Victoria's and she let go and looked back to Cassandra.

"I'm too young!" She cried before she finally exploded. Victoria cringed and looked around in surprise before looking away.

After a few minutes she backed out of the room while everyone grieved their losses and she moved around the place.

Cassandra had planned to kill them all, yet she felt bad that she was dead, Victoria shook her head and sighed. Standing was in the large room, looking at the bits of the earth floating around, Victoria heard the footsteps but didn't need to look to know it was.

"Nobody watched it burn" She said and his hand gripped hers.

"Come with me" He said and he led Victoria out of the room, though she did look back out at the burning sun and the pieces of rock floating around.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS finally came to a stop and Victoria stepped out slowly looking around at all the people, all the faces, the women, the children, all of them. People she didn't recognise. She smiled and looked around. It wasn't gone just yet...even though she'd seen it happen. It was still here, this world wasn't going anywhere for millions of years.<p>

"You think it'll last forever, people and cares and concrete but it won't" The Doctor told her and she glanced around at him, still looking around at all the people. "One day it's all gone" He said "Even the sky" and that's when she looked up then looked at him. "My planets gone, it's dead, it burned just like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time"

Victoria stayed silent, again, she already knew this, but decided it was best to let him talk.

"There was a war...and we lost" He told me.

"The war.." Victoria mumbled.

"Yes. and I'm a Time Lord" He said and looked down at her "I'm the last of the time lords, they're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own cause there's no one else but you knew that"

She looked at him, a bit startled but nodded.

"Not any more...You have me" She told him and he only smiled.

But then he became serious "You've seen how dangerous it is. I can take you home if that's what you want" He said.

"No" She quickly and he stared at her "You can't get rid of me that easily" She shook her head "Like I said...this isn't even really my home"

He looked down "You'll need to explain it" He said, still looking down before Victoria looked around again and the smell of chips went up her nose.

"You can smell the chips" She said with a grin.

He laughed "Yeah"

"You want some chips?" Victoria asked. "I want some, chips"

"Me too" He said with a laugh.

"Come on then...chips are on me...because you don't have money"

He only laughed "No money" He said shaking his head.

"Didn't think so tight-wad" She said and he grinned "Come on then, before we go anywhere else and talk about whatever...chips it is. Cause I'm starving"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I've finally decided that Victoria is faced by Lily Collins because idk, I love her so, there that. That's chapter 3 up and I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think and tell me if you enjoyed it or if I need to change anything. Thanks! (Sorry it took so long to update, I'll have another update later on tonight :D) <strong>


	4. The Unquiet Dead

**The Unquiet Dead **

The Tardis seemed to be having trouble with not flinging both Victoria and The Doctor about, Victoria looked around at the Doctor who seemed a little busy so she didn't open her mouth to say anything to him.

"Hold that one down!" He shouted over at her. He pointed at her and she pushed it down, holding it in place "Hold that one down!"

"I am!" She said making a face at him.

"Well, hold both of them down" He said and Victoria just managed to stretch out and no more.

"Not gonna work" She told him.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting" He said to her with a look.

"If you say so"

The Doctor ignored her comment and then grinned "Now you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860" He grinned over at her "How does 1860 sound?"

Victoria stared at him before smiling "Fantastic"

He grinned wider and pushed some buttons and she nearly fell over when the tardis jerked around more. When the Tardis stopped jerking around, Victoria moved around to stand beside him and watched what he was doing. "Did we get to 1860?" She asked him.

He nodded "I did it, give the man a medal. Earth, Napels, December 24th 1860" He told me with a soft laugh before Victoria grinned at him.

"Christmas!" Victoria smiled He gave a nod, and she grinned back at him. "Christmas, 1860, only happened once, and it's gone, finished, never gonna happen again and then there's you" She said "You can see whatever you want, anything you want, no wonder you never sit still"

"Not bad of a life" He told her.

"Especially not with two" She told him and headed past him towards the back of the Tardis.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"First left, second right, straight ahead and under the stairs past the bins, firth door on the left" She said and he stared at her in surprise. Not sure what to say. He smiled slightly.

"Well then" He said "Hurry!"

Victoria nodded and rushed past him, hurrying in the direction. She didn't even get lost and passed the bins and she entered the wardrobe. Victoria looked around, 1860. No wait...1869. Victoria would need a dress. She wasn't that keen on dresses. Never had bee. She moved around until finally came across one and managed to put it on, It was silk, like a deep purple silk and even though it was pretty she felt a little uncomfortable in it. Victoria grabbed the black cloak that seemed to go with the deep purple dress and she rushed back out, though she realised she would need to take her time because as she went out, she nearly tripped and fell over.

Victoria walked back to the main part of the Tardis and looked around seeing the Doctor doing whatever it was he doing. She hesitated but stopped and folded her arms over and he turned looking up at her.

"Blimey" He said staring up at her, his eyes wide.

"I know I look absolutely ridiculous" She said trying to hold back a grin.

"You look beautiful" He told her "Considering"

"Considering, I'm Human?" She asked him, but she had only wanted to hear the beautiful part.

"Considering you're human" he said with a straight face, looking back down.

"Don't be racist" She told him and she could again, see the smile on his face. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go"

He got up smiling "Come on"

"No, no, no, no, no" Victoria said moving in front of him and putting her hands up "It's my turn" The Doctor just looked at her and she turned half running down towards the door. She opened it up, licking her lips and took a step out into the cold air. "Wow"

"Ready to do this?" The Doctor asked and Victoria turned to look at him as he put his arm out.

"Well, you're gonna have to stop me from falling. I don't usually wear shoes like this" She said and he laughed as Victoria took his arm and they began walking.

"Here we go" he said to her as we walked "History"

The two came further into the small town, and walked around seeing little choir singing, this place was beautiful. This period in time, was simply amazing. As they passed a man with newspapers the Doctor bought one and began walking, as Victoria slowly took steps next to him trying not to fall.

"I got the flight a bit wrong" He told her.

"It's 1969?" She asked him.

"Yep, It's 1869, not 1860" he said.

"Your point?" She asked him.

"And it's not Naples" He said and she shrugged and continued to walk.

"Who cares?" She said "It's fine" She was grinning, she didn't care, being with the Doctor anywhere would be perfect anyway.

Loud screams suddenly stopped them in their tracks and they looked around and Victoria noticed the grin on the Doctor's face. "That's more like it" He said and took off running.

"Doctor!" Victoria growled under her breath trying to hurry after him.

When they went into the Theatre people were screaming and running and the Doctor grinned again "Fantastic"

"How?" She asked him but he'd moved and headed off towards the stage.

Victoria looked around seeing a young woman and an old man moving a fallen over woman and she shook her head, watched for a minute before she sighed. They'd picked her up and were taking her outside. She should just wait, but Victoria being nosey, decided to go anyway.

As she hurried out behind them she heard the Doctor "Be careful!" behind me.

"Always am" She said as she rushed outside. Victoria looked around and noticed they were putting her into the carriage.

"Hey. You know that's illegal" She said crossing her arms.

"Oh, it's a tragedy Miss, don't worry yourself" Gwyneth told her "Me and my master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get to the infirmary"

"Liar" Victoria said, tilting her head.

Something then gripped the back of her and something pressed to her mouth, "I wasn't going to do anything!" Victoria screamed into the hand. She struggled as hard as she could before everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Victoria woke up, she was in some sort of room, it took her a few minutes to realize what was going on. She looked around before sitting up, why did people or aliens need to knock her out? She knew it happened to Rose..well that was half the problem...it had to happen to someone, didn't it? But really? What was the need for it? Victoria rubbed her head and then licked her lips, instantly regretting it. The taste was horrible. As she looked around the room, before getting off the table she'd been placed on, she wobbled slightly. She got up and stood, trying to regain her balance, before moving and as she looked around the room, she peered in the old ladies coffin and stared at her. She knew if she touched her it would wake her up, no point in that.. Unfortunately though, her eyes popped open and her cold hand grabbed a hold of Victoria's arm.<p>

A scream left her throat as she tried prying her dead fingers off her skin, a groan from behind her caught my attention and Victoria turned, screaming again as the man in the other coffin got up. "You let go of me!" She cried roughly pulling her arm away from the grasp. That would leave a bruise because she'd gripped onto Victoria's arm tight, she could feel it pulsing under the skin. Victoria staggered back, and her back hit the door. She turned and banged on the door "Anyone wanna come help me? Got a bit of a situation here"

Nobody answered her and she turned to see the two dead people getting closer,Victoria looked around and seen a vase, she didn't want to smash it but heh, she threw and it smashed against the man's body and he staggered back but kept coming. "Somebody help me! It would be deeply appreciated right about now, please!" Victoria cried still facing the dead people. When she heard voices, even knowing her body turned towards them stupidly and banged on the door again. The dead man's hand covered her mouth and she shook her head violently, trying to wriggle out of the grip.

Just as she felt like she was about to vomit, the door was kicked open and even internally she instantly felt safe, though she was inches from death, seconds from it. "I think this is my dance" The doctor grabbed her and pulled her towards him, pushing Victoria behind him, she gripped onto his leather jacket, while his arm was around her waist protectively. She then noticed Charles Dickens.

"We're under some mesmeric influence" he said.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking" The Doctor told him and she looked up at him, he smiled down at her "Hi"

"Hello" Victoria managed, breathlessly, smiling back. "Charles Dickens?"

"Yes it is" He grinned.

"Wow" She said looking around at the man.

He nodded in agreement before the Doctor sighed she looked up at him as he spoke to the dead "My name's the Doctor, who are you, then? What do you want?" He asked them.

"Failing, open the rift, we're dying" The dead man replied. "Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us"

They let out screams and then collapsed to the ground, both dead again.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now standing in the living room, Victoria, wanted to rant at Mr Sneed, for drugging her but didn't see much point though every time he spoke she glared at him. And the feeling came back to her.<p>

"Oi, Sneed" She said and he looked at me "You touched my bum, you dirty old man!"

Everybody looked at her and then at him. "I won't be spoken to like this" He said.

"Yeah well learn to keep your dirty old hands to yourself" She said and folded her arms over. "_And_ you also left me for the dead people"

"It's not my fault" He said "It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs" he said before he stopped and corrected himself. "I mean, er, the dear departed started getting restless"

"Tommy rot" Charles muttered.

"You witnessed it" Mr Sneed told him "Can't keep the beggars down sir and it's the queerest thing, but they hand on to scraps"

Victoria noticed Gwyneth putting down the Doctor's tea beside him "Two sugars sir just how you like it" She told him and Victoria raised an eyebrow, she turned and walked off and she noticed the Doctor giving her a look and he glanced at her.

"She's Psychic" She mouthed and he stared at her in surprise and Victoria nodded.

"One old fellow who used to be a Saxton almost walked into his own memorial service" Mr Sneed told them "Just like the old lady going to your performance sir, just as she planned"

"Morbid fancy" Charles said still denying everything he'd seen.

"Oh Charles, you were there" The Doctor told him with a roll of his eyes.

"I saw nothing but an illusion"

"I saw the world end earlier on today" Victoria told him and he stared at her with wide eyes.

"If you're going to deny it" The Doctor said taking the attention from Victoria. "Don't waste my time, just shut up. What about the gas?"

"That's new sir, never seen anything like it" Mr Sneed said.

The Doctor nodded "Meaning it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through"

"A rift" Victoria said.

"A weak point in time and space" The Doctor explained "A connection between this place and other. That's the cause of the ghost stories, most of the time"

"That's how I got the house so cheap" Mr Sneed muttered to himself. "Stories going back generations, echos in the dark queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul, mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from an old trade like mine"

After Charles had left the room, slamming the door behind him, Victoria noticed Gwyneth pick up the dishes and leave the room, she glanced at the Doctor who only looked back at her, before she followed after Gwyneth "Let me help with them"

"It's fine Miss, I can do it on my own" She told her "You shouldn't be helping, it's not right"

"Honestly...I do dishes all the time" Victoria told her with a smile. But her smile faulted "Or...I did"

"Alright" She said slowly "If you're sure"

"Yes, I am" Victoria told her and she smiled. "So..how much do you get paid?"

"Eight pounds a year, miss" She told me.

"Eight pounds..." Victoria mumbled to herself.

"I know, I would've been happy with six" She said.

"School...You went to school, Gwyneth, didn't you?"

"Of course I did" She said her tone full of surprise "What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper" She said.

"Once a week?" Victoria asked.

"We did sums and everything, to be honest, I hated every second" She said.

"Well at least you only went once a week, one day is hard...but five?" Victoria said and she smiled. "It's hell"

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own" She said with a laugh.

"I done that twice, and got caught" Victoria said with a grin. "My mother was so angry with me because I'd been with a boy"

Gwyneth's laugh stopped and her smile fell "Well I don't know much about that, miss"

"There's not even been one boy? Ever?" Victoria asked.

"I suppose there is one lad" She said slowly "The butcher's boy, he comes by every Thursday, such a lovely smile on him"

Victoria grinned "Nice smiles..." she said with a nod "But most of them have nice bums" Victoria laughed. Mostly to herself.

"Well I never heard the like" She said.

"All you have to do is give him a cup of tea, and ask him out" Victoria said.

"I swear it is the strangest thing, miss" She said "You've the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like a wild thing"

Victoria shrugged "Not a bad thing...there's more than this...more than Mr Sneed" she said.

"Oh now that's not fair, he's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve" She said.

"Oh...I'm sorry" Victoria said.

"Thank you, Miss. But I'll see them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be blessed, they're waiting on me" she said.

"Of course" Victoria said with a nod.

"And maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too miss" She said to her.

"M-My dad?" Victoria hesitated. "Wh-What do you mean my dad?"

"I don't know, must've been the Doctor" She said shaking her head and turning away.

"My father left...a long, long time ago...I never..even knew him" Victoria said.

"But you've been thinking about him more lately than ever" She said.

"Gwyneth" Victoria began.

"Mr Sneed says I think too much" She said through her teeth "I'm all alone down here, I bet you got dozens of servants haven't you, Miss?"

"No...none" Victoria said "I'm the servant apparently in my home"

"And you've come such a long way" Gwyneth said.

"Yes.."

"Your'e from London, I've seen London drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no they're metal birds as well, metal birds with people in them, people are flying, and you, you've flown so far, further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf" She said and she snapped out of whatever trance she was in and staggered back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry miss"

"it's okay...no need to be sorry" Victoria said.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it"

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" A voice asked and the two girls both jamp in surprise at the voice and looked to see the Doctor.

"All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head"

"I told you" Victoria said.

"Yeah, you did" He said with a nod and looked at Victoria then at Gwyneth. "You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key"

"I've tried to make sense of it sir, consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts"

"Well that should help. You can show us what to do" He said.

"What to do where, sir?" She asked.

Victoria stared at him.

"I'm thinking that we're going to have a seance"

* * *

><p>Victoria didn't need to have a feeling in her gut to say that something was going to go wrong with this seance, because she knew it would. As she sat beside the Doctor she looked at him. "This isn't a good idea, Doctor" She told him. He didn't reply because Gwyneth spoke before he could and Victoria stared at her.<p>

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town" She said and she smiled "Come, we must all join hands"

"I can't take part in this" Charles said getting up.

"Sit down" Victoria said scowling at him.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mockery I strive to unmask. Seances?" He scoffed "Nothing but Luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the kneed. This girl knows nothing"

"Now, don't antagonize her" The Doctor said smiling "I love a happy medium"

"Come on we might need you" The Doctor said to Charles. When he sat down the Doctor grinned "Good man, Now Gwyneth. Reach out"

She nodded and took a deep breath "Speak to us, are you there? Spirits come. Speak to us, are you there? Speak to us that we may relive your burden"

The whispering began and Victoria chewed her bottom lip, having to stop herself from clenching the Doctor's hand.

"Nothing can happen, this sheer folly" Charles said.

"Will you shut up!" I asked him and he stared at me in surprise "Tell me you don't see what I'm seeing!"

"I see them" She breathed "I feel them"

"They can't get through the rift, Gwyneth it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through" The Doctor said.

"I can't" She said her body shaking.

"I have faith in you" The Doctor said.

"Yes" She whispered and she opened her eyes. Victoria's eyes widened.

"Great god!" Mr Sneed gasped, "spirits from the other side"

"The other side of the universe" The Doctor said.

"Pity us, pity the Gelth, there is so little time. Help us"

GELTH.

"What do you want her to do?" The Doctor asked.

"The rift, take the girl to the rift...make a bridge"

"The bridge is for them to cross over, Doctor" Victoria said and he glanced at her.

"We are so very few, the last of out kind. We face extinction"

"Why? what happened?"

"Once we had a physical form like you, then the war came"

"War? What war?" Charles asked.

"The time war"

Victoria looked at the Doctor quickly "That was-"

He stopped her in mid sentence by nodding and listening intently to the Gelth

"The whole universe conversed. The time war raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in gaseous state"

"So that's why you need the corpses?" The Doctor asked.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form and you're dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us"

"No, they're lying" Victoria said.

"Why are they lying?" The doctor asked looking at her.

"Cause they are." She began "Because-"

"Not decent? Not polite? We could be saving their lives" He said staring at her, she stared right back at him and he looked away.

"Open the rift, let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth"

The Gelth disappeared through the gas lamps and Gwyneth collapsed on the table, Victoria, got up and rushed around to her. "Gwyneth?" Victoria asked helping her sit properly.

"All real" Charles muttered.

"Come on Gwyneth. You're okay" Victoria said trying to wake her up.

"It's all true" Charles said again.

Finally she woke up and Victoria helped her into the lounge where she sat down.

"You need rest" She told Gwyneth as she lay down.

"But my angels miss" She said looking at Victoria "They came didn't they? They need me?"

Victoria went to reply but the Doctor cut her off "They do need you Gwyneth, you're their only chance at survival"

Victoria looked at him and shook her head, a glare on her face, before turning away to look at Gwyneth again.

"Well what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again" Mr Sneed said "What are they?"

"Aliens" The Doctor said simply.

"Like foreigners you mean?" he asked.

"No, aliens, from space" Victoria said glancing at him.

"Brecon?" He asked.

"Close, and they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff, but the road's blocked only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes" The Doctor said.

"Which is why they need the girl" Charles nodded.

"Well they're not getting her" I said not looking at any of them. "They're liars"

"She can help, Victoria. Living on the rift, she's becoming part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through"

"And what if something bad happens? Or something goes wrong? Which it will" Victoria asked finally looking around at him "What then? She dies because you feel sorry for the lying gas"

He half glared at her and folded his arms over. "Incredible, ghosts are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our inhabiting cadavers"

"Good system it might work" The Doctor said.

"What did I just say?" Victoria, demanded. "They're not using her...it's wrong you can't have...aliens going around in dead people...it's disrespectful"

"Do you carry a doner card?" He asked Victoria.

"Yes, so? That's completely different!"

"Yeah, different, it's a different morality, get used to it or go home" He snapped. She stared at him.

"I do want to do it miss" She said and Victoria looked at her. "The angels need me" She said and Victoria stared at her, this woman was insane. "Doctor what do I have to do?"

Victoria didn't look at him, refusing to do so, he'd see. But only seeing him from the corner of her eye but he was staring at her "You don't have to do anything"

""They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission. So tell me" She said.

"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than the other" The Doctor said "Mr. Sneed, what's the weakest part of the house? The place the most ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the morgue" He said to the Doctor.

Victoria sat down beside Gwyneth "You don't..have to do this" Victoria told her quietly.

"Yes..I'm quite sure Miss...I need to do this" She told Victoria, who just looked away from her, The Doctor tried to hold Victoria's gaze but she refused to look at him.

* * *

><p>"Talk about Bleak house" The Doctor said as they entered the morgue.<p>

Victoria stared at the bodies and she folded her arms over her chest.

"You know they don't succeed right? They're wasn't Gelth walking around in dead bodies in 1869" Victoria said not looking at him.

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cosy little world can be re-written like that" He said snapping his fingers "Nothing is safe. Remember that, nothing"

"Well, remember that, Doctor, when I disappear into nothing" She said moving past him.

"Doctor, I think the room just got colder" Charles said.

"They're coming"

The Gelth came out of the gas lamps and appeared under an archway.

"You're come to help us" The Gelth said "Praise the Doctor, Praise him...hurry! Please so little time. Pity the Gelth"

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer, somewhere you can build proper bodies" The Doctor said "This isn't a permanent solution all right?"

"My angels, I can help them live" Gwyneth said.

"Okay where's the weakest point?" The Doctor asked.

"Here, beneath the arch" Gwyneth said at the same time as the Gelth and she stepped under the arch.

Victoria decided against her own better judgement, she knew what happened, but still...she had to try, she had to do something, didn't she? She shook her head and went to step forward, but the Doctor's arm went around her waist to stop her. She watched helplessly.

"Establish the bridge, reach out to the void, let us through"

"Yes I can see you. I can see you. Come"

"Bridgehead establishing"

"Come to me, come to this world poor lost souls"

"It has begun, the bridge is made"

"No" Victoria, eyes wide, muttered as blue gas came from Gwyneth's mouth.

"She has given herself to Gelth, the bridge is open. We descend"

The blue gas turned from blue to red with sharp teeth, it's voice was deep and rough the next time it spoke.

"The Gelth will come through by force"

"You said you were few in numbers" Charles said.

"A few billion. and all of us need corpses"

The dead around us started to rise and Victoria smacked herself mentally on the forehead.

"Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master, this has gone far enough. Stop, dabbling child and leave these alone, I beg of you"

"Mr Sneed be caref-" Victoria shouted but one of the corpses snapped his neck and a Gelth went into his mouth.

"I think it's gone a bit wrong" The Doctor said.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought" Victoria said but gripped onto the leather jacket that belonged to the Doctor. Mr Sneed spoke again this time his voice was different. The Gelth now in control.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth, come march with us"

"No" Charles said as he backed away.

They moved towards them, the Doctor put an arm out as they backed away from the Gelth.

"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Death" The Gelth said.

"Gwyneth stop this, send them back now!" The Doctor shouted at her.

"Three more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth"

They ended up backed up against a metal gate, as Charles apologised. Things were obviously a little too much for him. "Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so" He screamed out and ran off as the Doctor pulled the metal gate open and then shoved Victoria in, and then closed so the Gelth couldn't get us.

"I trusted you" The Doctor said angrily "I pitied you!"

"We don't want your pity, we want this world and all of it's flesh"

"Not while I'm alive" The Doctor growled.

"Then live no more"

"I can't believe I'm going to die" Victoria said to herself and the Doctor looked at her, with a sorrow look on his face.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"1869..." She trailed off.

"Time isn't a straight line, it can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth" He said and his eyes and expression were so full of guilt. "And it's all my fault, I brought you here and didn't listen to you"

"I know..but..still...you just know to listen to me when I say something" She managed to get just a tiny smile from him, she understood why but she wasn't angry with him. Not really.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five..."

"World war five" She said shaking her head.

He nodded "I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon, in Cardiff!"

"We'll go down fighting" Victoria asked looking up at him.

"Yeah" He said with a smile and he took her hand, Victoria's fingers lacing through his own "I'm so glad I met you"

"I'm glad I met you too" Victoria said "Regardless of the situation I was in" and she smiled.

"Doctor! Doctor!" A voice said catching out attention and they turned to look "Turn off the flame, turn up the gas, now fill the room, all of it, now"

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Charles went over to the gas lamp and turned it off "Turn it off, flood the place"

"Brilliant" The Doctor said "Gas"

"So they choke" Victoria said, nodding. "How could I forget that?"

"Am I correct Doctor?" Charles asked "These creatures are gaseous?"

"Fill the room with gas; it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound" The Doctor grinned.

"I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately" he said when the dead people went towards him.

"Plenty more" The Doctor said and ripped the gas pipe out from the wall, gas spilling out from it. Victoria covered her mouth with my hand, all the Gelth's started to leave the bodies.

"It's working" Charles said.

They got out of the little alcove and went over to Gwyneth. "Gwyneth send them back, they lied, they're not angels"

"Liars?" She asked.

Victoria moved my hand, "Oops...I forgot about breathing" she huffed.

"Charles get her out.." The Doctor said.

"What..no!" Victoria began.

"Vic-"

"They're too strong" Gwyneth said.

"Remember what you saw? Victoria's world? All of those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift" The Doctor said.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out" She said pulling matches from her pockets.

"No don't do that, Don't-" Victoria said.

"Leave this place!"

"Victoria get out" The Doctor said to her and she went to tell him off but he didn't let her "Go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger, go!"

"But she'll die!"

"Victoria" He said sternly.

She sighed in a child's way and gave in, rushing out with Charles, as they got outside, and they rushed across the street. Finally after seconds or minutes, the Doctor came out alone as the building exploded and Victoria stared at him.

"She-" Victoria began.

"I'm sorry" He said "She closed the rift"

"At such a cost, poor child" Charles said.

"But...she..." Victoria began again and didn't continue, looking down.

"Gwyneth was already dead, she had been for about five minutes" He said. Victoria stared at him and nodded.

"I don't get it though...she spoke to us" Victoria said.

"There were more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy, even for you Doctor" Charles said.

* * *

><p>They all walked towards the Tardis, Victoria shivered in the cold air and chewed on her bottom lip.<p>

"Right then, Charlie boy, just got to em...go into my er...shed" The Doctor said. "Won't be long"

"What about you?" Victoria asked Charles "What do you do now?"

"I shall take the mail coach back to London, literally post haste, there's no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them, after all I've been through tonight there could be nothing more vital"

"You've cheered up" The Doctor said.

"Exceedingly! This morning I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started, all these huge, wonderful notions, Doctor, I'm inspired, I must write about them"

"Is that a good idea?" Victoria asked.

"I shall be subtle, at first, The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle, perhaps he was not of this Earth" He said "The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the blue elementals, I will spread the word, tell the truth"

"Good luck with it" The Doctor said. "Nice to meet you, fantastic"

The Doctor turned and opened the Tardis and Victoria leaned over giving Charles Dickens a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Mr Dickens" she said.

"How, my dear, how modern" He said and she couldn't help but laugh, "I don't understand, in what way is this goodbye, where are you going?"

"You'll see, in the shed" The Doctor said and they went to go in but Charles spoke again.

"Oh..Doctor it's one riddle after another with you, but after all these revelations, there is one mystery you haven't explained. Answer me this, who are you?"

The Doctor stayed silent for a minute before giving a slight shrug "Just a friend, passing through"

"But you have such knowledge of future times, I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you, my books, do they last?"

"Oh yes" The Doctor said.

"For how long?"

"Forever"

Charles didn't say anything in return just smiled, and the Doctor grinned. "Right, Shed. Come on, Victoria"

"In the box...Both of you?" Charles asked.

"Down boy" The Doctor said with a smile. "See ya"

They both entered the Tardis "He dies next year" Victoria said.

"Yeah, in a weeks time it's 1870 and that's the year he dies. He'll never get to tell his story" The Doctor said.

"It would've made quite a good book" Victoria said with a nod. "He seemed...so much more alive by the end"

"Let's give him one last surprise" The Doctor said and with that, the engine revved up and the two were on their way somewhere else, for another adventure. Levaing Charles to stare in wonder at the disappearing blue box.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 4 up and I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think and tell me if you enjoyed it or if I need to change anything. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all who enjoys the first three chapters and who followed and such. Victoria's outfits are all on polyvore. <strong>


	5. Aliens of London

**Aliens of London **

The Doctor looked over at Victoria as she spoke.

"Do you...think I should go see my mum?"

"You said you were staying" He said scowling.

"I am staying, I'm not going anywhere, you're not getting rid of me" She said with a small smile "I just thought...going to see my...Mum would be a good idea...wouldn't it? So she doesn't worry?"

He looked away, and Victoria could see the smile on his face and she rolled her eyes as the Tardis came to a stop. Victoria hesitated for a moment, before she looked back at the Doctor as he locked the Tardis.

"Alright here we are" He said.

"It's been 12 hours...you made sure it was 12 hours, right?" She asked.

"12 hours" He told.

"Are you sure, did you-"

"Yep" He nodded.

"Alright then, I'll be back in ten minutes...I'll just grab some things" She said and she turned to head off.

"What are you gonna tell her?" He asked.

"Maybe I'll tell her, I'm from a different world, I met the Doctor, and I've been to the year five billion, I watched the Earth burn and explode or..1869 and met Charles Dickens and I've nearly died three times" She said with a laugh and he smiled, before she turned heading towards the car. She went in and closed the door over.

"Mum?" She called. "Mum, you here?"

Victoria headed into the living room, seeing not only her mother, but her Aunt Vera, Rose Tyler, and her mum Jackie. Victoria stopped in her tracks as her mum slowly got to her feet.

"Victoria?" She breathed out.

"Definitely wasn't 12 hours" Victoria muttered in a huff.

"Oh my god" Her mother pulled Victoria into her.

Victoria sighed into her different world's mother and she huffed slightly.

The door opened and in came the Doctor, and Victoria turned her head as she pulled back. "You said 12 hours"

"I might've got it a bit wrong" He said.

"A bit?" Victoria said.

"Sorry"

* * *

><p>After about twenty minutes the police arrived and Victoria's Mum began shouting at her, as the Doctor stood back. Vera, Jackie and Rose watching as well. The policeman sitting across from Victoria, eyes fixed on her.<p>

"The hours Vera and I have sat here, days, weeks, months, we were going to be planning a funeral...we thought you were never coming home! I thought you were dead, Victoria! I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling! What the hell is travelling?!"" She turned to the police man "She won't tell me, anything else. Travelling"

"That's cause it's the truth" Victoria shrugged, half heartedly.

"Travelling where, without your passport"

"Around Britian, Obviously. I lost my phone" Victoria said.

"What for a year? You couldn't find another phone?!"

Victoria didn't get to reply "Actually, it's my fault. I sort of, er, employed Victoria as my companion"

"When you say companion" The policeman began "Is this a sexual relationship?"

"No" The Doctor and Victoria said at the same time.

"Then what is it? Because you come in here right after my daughter, and tell me that she was bloody travelling, oh how her father would have a field day with you" She demanded and the Doctor just looked at her. "Did you find her on the internet? Did you go online and pretend to her that you're a Doctor, is that why Victoria won't tell me where she was?!"

"I am a doctor"

"Oh really?" Her mum said and she slapped his face. "Doctor that, then"

"Mum!" Victoria snapped.

Her mother just turned her full glare on her, Victoria shrinking back. The look she was giving her reminded her of the night she was getting chucked out, the night her life changed forever.

* * *

><p>Victoria and her Mother was standing in the kitchen, a scowl on her face.<p>

"Where have you been?" She asked Victoria.

"I told you, Mum"

"Did you think about me at all? Even a little"

Victoria looked at her "I didn't think-"

"No you didn't. One phone call...it would've done" Mum said.

"It's not like that-" Victoria began.

"Yes it is, you could've been dead" Her mum said "And what terrifies me the most, is that you still can't say what you've been doing"

Victoria looked at her, and sighed, before looking away.

* * *

><p>Victoria knew the Doctor would be sitting on the roof of the flat, and that's where she went, sat next to him<p>

"Hi" She said with a small voice.

"Hello" He greeted me.

"You know, the hardest part...I think is the fact that she's not...I mean she's not _really _my Mum" Victoria said.

"Well..."

"It doesn't help" Victoria said. "That look on her face though, it made me think of when she was going to chuck me out"

"Why would she chuck you out?" He asked, looking at her.

"Long story" Victoria said shaking her head. "But I wouldn't be here if that didn't happen...I don't think"

"Well, you are a bit of a troublemaker" He said and Victoria laughed. "What?, you are"

"Nothing, my Dad used to say that...you know before he left" Victoria said. "Mother thinks that this...that...that it's too much"

"Is it too much for you?" he asked, looking up at her.

"No. It was...when I met you, the first time...It was..._way _too much. But...I mean before I met you...it's what I wanted" Victoria then laughed again "I honestly can't believe she slapped you! I've never seen her slap anyone"

"Nine hundred years of time and space and I've never been slapped by someone's mother" He scowled.

"Your face, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen" Victoria told him.

"Oi" He said nudging her and she laughed again "It hurt"

"I felt it" Victoria said nodding, "Believe me, I felt it"

"So 900 years, bit of an age gap, forgot to pull you up about that" Victoria grinned.

"Yeah, that's my age" He grinned slightly and gave a shrug.

"Out of all of the things I could think of saying...I missed my own birthday" She told him, and he looked at her, raising an eyebrow and he chuckled. "I think a lot of people soon are going to be learning about all the things I know, though"

Suddenly the sound of a rather large horn went through the air, and both turned to look, seeing alien spaceship came across their heads and they both ducked down. Victoria stood up a few moments later as the ship crashed.

"Told you" She said looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor laughed excitedly and he grabbed her hand and dragged her with him.

When they got to the road, it was blocked off, and Victoria was breathing heavily.

"It's blocked off" He said and Victoria looked up at him with a "really?" Look.

"Miles away from the centre, city will be gridlocked, the whole of London must be closing down"

"I know, I can't believe I'm here to see this, this is fantastic!" The Doctor grinned.

"You didn't know it was gonna happen though" Victoria asked him and he shook his head.

"Nope"

"And the ship is-" Victoria said.

"I don't recognize it"

"I know you don't" She said "I can't remember what it is, either"

"I bet you can't" He said with a smile on his face, "This is what I travel for, Victoria. To see history happening in front of us"

"Well...the only way to see it is the telly...you coming?" Victoria asked. "You can't really have the Tardis going around when there's a spaceship crash"

He looked down at her, a disgruntled look on his face and Victoria grinned. "Well aren't you adorable" She said tilting her head and he made another face, as if pouting before he looked away.

* * *

><p>Victoria was sitting on the couch, next to the Doctor, her eyes on the TV.<p>

"You've broken your mother's heart" A voice said behind her and she turned to see Vera sitting with Jackie Tyler. Victoria huffed, rolled her eyes and turned her head towards the tv again, ignoring her. Her Mum came back into the living room from the kitchen and said something and she only turned to look at her and all she caught was.

"I'm not going to make him feel welcome" She said and Victoria looked down at the Doctor, who made a face.

"She sat up for days on end" Vera said and Victoria turned to look at her, her eyes narrowed.

"Stop bloody moaning!" Victoria snapped "I'm here now, so shut up. I'm trying to listen to the telly"

"Oi, I'm trying to listen too" The Doctor huffed and Victoria patted him on the shoulder as her mum threw him a glare and sat down next to Jackie on the couch.

Later, more people had come into the house, Rose included, who barely spoke three words to Victoria, not that it bothered her really. Victoria had gone up to her bedroom, to get a few things, shoving them into a bag. "Ain't staying here" She muttered to herself and she kept shoving new clothes into her bag, before moving over to her window. She knew there was no chance she was getting things past her mother, especially not with on how high alert she was.

But why should she stay here? Why...did she need to stay here? This wasn't her home. Not really. Opening the window up, Victoria pushed her bag through it. And it landed with a thud, thankfully the telly was loud so nobody would notice it. Victoria turned, brushed her hair back and smoothed out her dress, before heading for the door and walking out of her bedroom.

Victoria then went back in and looked around the room, everything was the same. Absolutely the same and she picked up the silver chain that was lying, on the desk and shoved it into her pocket. When she went back down she noticed the Doctor wasn't there, and she headed straight for the door. She went out and seen him heading towards the Tardis.

"Oi" She called and he turned to look at her. "Thanks for telling me you were offf"

He shrugged slightly "Not going anywhere" He said"It's just a bit too human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy doggy top up cards for half price" He said and then continued "I'm off on a wonder, that's all"

"A wander?" Victoria asked him, and frowned "Spaceship just crashed into the big Ben and you're going for a wander? Liar"

"I am not a liar. Nothing to do with me, it's not an invasion. That was genuine crash landing. Angle of decent colour of smoke, everything, it's perfect"

"Doctor...you're going to see what's going on"

"So maybe this is it. First contact, the day mankind comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's whet he human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were tiny and small and made of clay" He said with a grin "Now you can expand it"

"They need you" Victoria said. "You know they do"

"You don't need me" He said, Victoria shook her head, he was wrong, she did need him and then completely changed the subject.

"Yes I do" She said, crossing her arms. "I do need you"

"Go and celebrate history, spend some time with your mum and sister" He turned and went to leave.

"Doctor" She said and stopped, she knew he wasn't going anywhere...but she didn't want to take any chances. "You're...not going to leave me...I don't want to stay here..."

He faced away from her for just a minute before he turned to look at her again "Tell you what" He said and he went through his jacket pocket. "Tardis Key" he told her with a smile "It's about time you had one"

He put it in her hand and she couldn't help herself but she smiled "Thank you..."

"You're welcome, see you later" he said and he walked off,

"Wait, Doctor!" Victoria shouted and he turned and she moved. "Stay there" She turned on her heel and headed round the other side of the house, picking up her bag and moved back towards him. "Here" She said and he looked at it.

"What's this?"

"My stuff...I told you...you're stuck with me, now" Victoria said and he smiled, taking the bag from her, turning and walking out of her sight. She looked down at the key, and stared at it, with a huge grin on her face.

Victoria hesitated went back inside, clutching the key in her hand before she pulled out the necklace chain and fixed it onto the chain and put it around her neck. "I need painkillers" She muttered, her head beginning to pound. People talking around her and everything was getting far to loud. The welcome home party was far, far too loud. Victoria sat down on the couch the Doctor had been sitting on and pulled her legs up to her chest watching the tv.

Everything went silent after five minutes and Victoria turned her head, to look at everyone seeing that they were looking at the doorway, at Chace. She only looked at him for a few seconds before looking away.

"Someone owes him an apology" Jackie said and Victoria turned her head.

"I don't have to apologize" Victoria said.

"Not you" Jackie said and looked at her mum.

"What did you do?" Victoria asked her.

"Well it's not my fault, to be fair he was the one to last see you" she said and he looked at her and then at Victoria.

"What...exactly did you do, Mum?" Victoria asked as she got up and followed after her as she went into the kitchen.

"You disappear and who do they turn to? Me. Your mother's bloody boyfriend...all because I told them you'd gone...they thought I killed ya" He said.

Victoria shrugged "You didn't have to say anything" She said.

"No? I got taken in for questioning god knows how many times! And you were off flaunting around with that Doctor"

Victoria's mother sighed.

"What exactly did you say?" Victoria demanded.

"Well- I should tell 'er. You won't be going anywhere, your boyfriend's gone" He said.

"He'll come back" Victoria nodded, her voice confident.

"He's left you" Chace said. "Some boyfriend he turned out to be"

"He always comes back, he wouldn't leave me. You're a dirty liar"

"Yes he did, I saw him disappear in that box of his. He left you and he's never coming back for you"

"You shut up! You don't even know him!" Victoria growled. She turned on her heel and headed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Arsehole" Victoria snapped and headed for where the Tardis she knew he would come back. He was just checking things out.

"Victoria-" Her mum's voice said and just as she got near her the Tardis came back and Victoria turned to look at both her mother and Chace.

"I told you" Victoria said and then looked at her mum.

"Mum-" Victoria mumbled and then shook her head, turning as she opened the Tardis door.

"Alright so I lied, I went and had a look" He said.

"I know" Victoria said. "I knew you'd come back"

"Of course" He said not looking at her.

"So, was it a fake?" She asked.

"Yeah, the whole crash landing was a fake. I thought it would be. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben, come on, so I thought let's go and have a look" He said.

Victoria noticed her mother. "I'm sorry" She said and The Doctor looked at her. He noticed the other woman and sighed.

"Oh just what I need" He said and then stared at Victoria "Don't you dare make this place a domestic"

"I didn't...she followed me out of the house" Victoria said.

Her mum was looking around, as if in shock and then it was then that her mum took off "Mum" Victoria shouted and Victoria hesitated before she rushed out after her but she was already halfway to the house. "Mum!"

"She needs to let this sink in...so do you..you should go be with her"

Victoria was looking at the house, before shaking her head and going back into the Tardis, closing the door.

* * *

><p>It was a while later, the Doctor was fixing something on the panels. Chace had let himself into the Tardis, trying to get answers.<p>

Victoria was sitting on the seat, her eyes tired, and she heard him.

"No" Chace said.

"Well, shut it, then" The Doctor replied and she smiled.

He moved towards Victoria "Some boyfriend you got"

Victoria shrugged.

"I know I'm not you're dad-"

"No, you're not" Victoria said shaking her head. "But as I've been saying, it's only been a few days for me. Not a year"

"Yeah well it was a full year for us" He said.

"I know" She looked at him "I'm not sorry for going though"

"Did you miss your mum?"

"Course I did" Victoria said, and she shrugged. "I'll always miss her. Doesn't mean I'm staying"

"Got it!" The doctor said and Victoria looked over at him. "Patched in the radar looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the fight of the space ship, here we go" He said and when it didn't work as the two moved back over to it "Hold on" He said and hit the top of the radar thing to make it work "Come on...that's the spaceship on it's way to Earth, see?" He told them pointing at it. "Except...hold on. See?...the spaceship did a sling shot before it landed"

"It was shot from another part of Earth" Victoria said. "It already came from here"

"Exactly" He said. "Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?"

"How many channels do you get with this thing?" Chace asked.

"All the basic packages" Doctor said.

"Yes, even the football" Victoria said and looked at him.

"Hold on, I know that lot" The Doctor said.

Victoria turned her gaze towards the screen and looked at them. "UNIT" She said.

"UNIT" The Doctor said looking at her.

"United Nations Intelligence Taskforce" The Doctor said "Good people"

"He worked for them, didn't ya, Doctor?" Chace said. "I did my reading up on you"

"That's nice, good boy" The Doctor smiled sarcastically.

"Aren't you going to go to them...help" Chace said and Victoria rolled her eyes.

"They wouldn't recognise me, I've changed a lot since the old days. There are aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien" The Doctor said pointing at himself. "Out of the mix, I'm going under cover" he said and moved around the tardis. "And er, I better keep the Tardis out of sight...Chace I know you've got a car. You can do some driving"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because" Victoria said. "You've got a car"

"The roads are clearing, let's go and have a look at that spaceship" The Doctor said.

Suddenly there was movement from outside the Tardis and they went out, surrounded by police and helicopters. Chace wasn't long before he was running off.

"I knew he was going to do that" Victoria said "Wuss"

"No, that's my daughter, Victoria!" A voice shouted and Victoria looked over at her.

"Look what you've done!" Victoria snapped at her.

"Place your hands above your heads" A voice was saying and the two of them did.

"Take me to your leader" The Doctor said and the two of them were surrounded.

They got put into a black car, and Victoria sighed. "This isn't going to end well" She said.

"We're only being escorted" The Doctor said.

"I know that but...still" She said. "Ten downing street"

"I hate to say it, but Chace was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er noticed" He said.

"Course you have...who wouldn't notice you?" Victoria smirked. He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes "They need your help, obviously, because you're smarter than they are"

"Like it said on the news, they're gathering experts in alien knowledge" He said with a smug smile "And who's the biggest expert of them all?"

"Me, obviously" Victoria said looking straight forward and the Doctor stared at her.

"You?"

"Oh, well who is it then?" She asked, and he frowned. Victoria smiled.

"You think you're funny don't you?"

"Idon't think, I know and I'm adorable" Victoria said looking at him, he nudged her with his leg and she laughed.

"Who's the prime minister now?" he asked.

"Duno, Pretty sure...he's not gonna be there anyway" She said.

* * *

><p>When they got to Downing street, the Doctor got out and waved at the cameras. Victoria put a hand over her faced, but laughed at him and then they got taken in. A young man stood, and Victoria frowned.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene, quick as we can, please. It's this way to the right, and can I remind you that ID cards are to be worn at all times" He said and handed the Doctor one "Here's your ID card"

They went to walk in but they were stopped. "I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance"

"I don't go anywhere without her" The Doctor said. Victoria smiled.

"You're code nine, not her. I'm sorry Doctor. It is the Doctor isn't it? She'll have to stay out here"

"She's staying with me" The Doctor said.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there, I can't let her in and that's a fact"

"Doctor-" She began but was stopped.

"Excuse me, are you the Doctor?"

"Sure" The Doctor said and he looked at Victoria "You'll be okay out here?"

"I'll be fine" She told him and nodded.

"Don't get into any trouble"

She gave him a nod and he went to walk off and she grabbed his arm "Doctor...be careful" She said and his brows furrowed. She noticed the thing around his neck, and moved, taking it off. "Just hold it...don't put it on, okay?" She said shaking her head. He frowned, but he nodded.

The man looked at Victoria "I'm going to have to leave you with security" He told her and Victoria shook her head.

"Not necessary, I'll sit here" She said and Harriet Jones, spoke.

"It's alright, I'll look after her" She told him "Let me be of some use" She said and gripped Victoria's arm "Walk with me"

Victoria followed after her "That's right, don't look around" She said showing her ID to Victoria "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North"

"I know who you are, Victoria Collins" She said with a shrug.

She stopped in front of Victoria "This friend of yours, he's an expert is that right? He knows about the aliens?"

"Yeah. he does" Victoria nodded, confidently.

She suddenly burst into tears and Victoria stared at her for a minute before she sighed and put an arm around her.

"They..You seen then didn't you?" She asked.

Harriet explained it all to Victoria and Victoria nodded at her. "They turned the body into a suit...a disguise for the thing inside"

"I believe you. They're aliens, Family, Slitheen, I think that's how you pronounce it. So they have some serious technology...and if we...find it..we can use it, of course"

Victoria walked around the room, before stopping at a cupboard, she hesitated for a minute before throwing open the cupboard door "I...forgot he died"

"Harriet for god's sake you can't just go wondering about" A voice said, and the two turned to look at him "Oh my god...that's the prime minister"

"Didn't notice it" Victoria said shaking her head.

"Oh! Has somebody been naughty?" A voice asked and they turned their heads, A woman was standing with a smirk on her face.

"That's impossible" The man said "He left this afternoon, the prime minister left downing street. He was driven away"

"No he didn't. She lied to you, they killed him" Victoria said and the Slitheen woman looked at her.

"very clever" She said and She said and she reached up to her forehead and it was as if she was cutting open except a blue light poured out and then suddenly there wasn't a woman in front of them, there was the Slitheen.

"Run!" Victoria shouted but before anybody could go anywhere, the Slitheen grabbed a hold of the young man and shoved him up against the wall, choking him.

"No!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 4 up and I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think and tell me if you enjoyed it or if I need to change anything. Thanks to all who reviewed and I'm glad you liked it. (I hope Victoria wasn't like Rose, at all..if she was, I'll change it) Anyway. I hope you enjoyed. <strong>

**Until Next time. **


	6. World War Three

**War World Three**

Victoria stood in front of Harriet, her eyes wide but not full of fear as the Slitheen dropped the dead young man to the ground and began writing around in pain.

"Run" Victoria said again, grabbing Harriet's hand and dragging her with her.

Harriet stopped "No, wait. They're still in there. The emergency protocols. We need them" She said.

"They're going to kill us, Harriet!" Victoria said but Harriet had already took off.

As they went to run back into the room, they both turned after screaming, they got cornered by the Slitheen and she pushed Harriet Jones behind her and ordered her to run again.

"We need to move, now!" Victoria said and they ran off through a series of rooms, while the Slitheen followed behind them. They ran as fast they could trying not to get caught. It was then that she noticed the Doctor in the lift, she noticed that he was okay, which she was relived about and he distracted the alien monster thing so that both Victoria and Harriet could get away. They ran into a nearby room and Victoria demanded that Harriet needed to hide. Victoria ran towards the cupboard and opened it up, standing in it.

"Oh such fun. Little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better, kiss you with my big green lips" the voice said and Victoria, despite herself, shivered, putting a hand over her mouth, the thing wasn't looking in her direction.

"My brothers" She said.

"Happy hunting?" One asked.

"It's wonderful" She said "The more you prolong it. The more they stink"

"Sweat and fear"

"I can small an old girl, stale bird and brittle bones"

"And a ripe youngster"

Victoria froze and pressed herself against the wall "All hormones and adrenalin. Fresh to bend before she snaps" She said as she yanked the curtain back "She'll be fun to bend...don't you think brother's" and before Victoria knew it the cupboard door had been swung open and Victoria screamed out, kicking the woman Slitheen in the stomach, and she fell into her brother's. She managed to stand back on her feet again and go towards her.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet shouted.

Just then the Doctor came running through the door with a fire extinguisher, "Doctor!" Victoria cried, he sprayed the two male monsters and the female one had ended up getting caught with it too.

"Out, with me" The Doctor shouted and they ran behind him and he took notice of Harriet. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North"

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

As soon as the CO2 was used up, they made a run for it again, the Slitheen behind them.

"We need to get to the Cabinet room" The Doctor said.

"The emergency protocols are in thee, they give instructions for aliens"

"Harriet Jones, I like you"

"And I like you too"

"Can we stop professing our likeness for each other and just run?" Victoria demanded.

"Right" The Doctor agreed and they continued running, they finally made it to the cabinet room and The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and they stopped. He made an "ah" sound and Victoria rubbed a hand over her face as the Slitheen stopped in front of them "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof we all go up. So back off" They stepped back. "Right then, question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens" Harriet said.

"Thanks for that" The Doctor said.

"Who are you then?" one of the male Slitheen asked "If not human?"

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked.

"The Doctor" Victoria said.

"He's not human?"

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor asked them.

"Sorry" Victoria mumbled.

"So what's the plan?" The Doctor asked.

"But he's got a Northern accent" Harriet said.

Victoria nodded "And all planets have a North"

Harriet stared at Victoria as he turned to look at them again "I said hush" and he turned back to the Slitheen "Come on" He said and pulled up the sonic screwdriver. "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal and you've murdered your way to the top of the government. What for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?" One asked.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"

"The Slitheen race"

"The Slitheen are a Family, Doctor. It's their last name" Victoria said, he looked round at her.

"Slitheen is not our species, as she said. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-day-Slitheen at your service"

"So you're family?" The Doctor asked.

"A family business"

"You're not going to get anything from this "godforsaken rock?"

None of them spoke but changed the subject "Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what triplicate the flammability?"

"Is that what I said?" The Doctor asked.

"You're making it up"

"Ah well, nice try" He was trying to hand the alcohol to Harriet "Harriet have a drink, I think you're going to need one"

"You pass it to the left first" She said.

"Sorry" he said and handed it to Victoria, who just held it in her hands.

"Cheers" She nodded.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter" The female Slitheen said.

"Doctor-" Harriet began.

The Doctor ignored her and he continued to talk to the Slitheen "Fascinating story, Downing street, two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken...he was a nice man. If the cabinet's in session and in danger these are about the four safest walls in the whole of great Britain. ENd of lesson" he said and he lifted a small panel and pressed the button metal shutters came down. "Installed in 1991, three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in"

"But we can't get out" Victoria said.

"Ah" He said as his grin fell.

* * *

><p>Victoria watched the Doctor in silence as he took the man that had been killed into the cupboard and she sighed. The Doctor came back out of the cupboard and looked at her, Victoria stared back at him and he sighed slightly before he spoke.<p>

"What was his name?" he asked.

"Who?" Harriet asked.

"This one, the secretary or whatever he was called"

"I don't know" Harriet said honestly "I talked to him, I bought him coffee" She sighed "I never asked his name"

Victoria heard the Doctor mutter a "Sorry" Under his breath as he came out of the cupboard and he looked at her. "Any terminals?"

"No" She said shaking her head.

"Why...did they kill the Prime-minster?" Harriet asked.

"They had to kill the Prime-minister because of how big they are...they need big humans" Victoria said.

"She's right" The Doctor agreed. "They're big old beats they need to fit inside big humans" He continued. "The devices around their necks, it's a Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange" The Doctor said.

"So can we use protocols?" Victoria looked at Harriet.

"No the protocols are redundant, they list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs" She said.

"We could launch a bomb at downing street" Victoria suggested.

"You're a very violent young woman" Harriet said.

Victoria made a face "Earth's in danger...now isn't really the time to be non-violent"

"Well there's nothing like that in here, Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes but it's kept secret by the United States"

"Say that again" The Doctor said.

"What about the codes?" Harriet asked.

"Anything all of it"

"Well the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons with a special resolution from the UN" She said "Given our past record, and I voted against that thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the governments hands and given to the UN, is that important?"

"Everything's important" he said.

"If only we knew what the Slitheen wanted" She said and shook her head "Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal"

"They're here to make money, aren't they, Doctor?" Victoria asked.

"Well they're just one family so it's not an invasion, they don't want Slitheen world. They're out to make money that means that they want to use something. Something on Earth. Some kind of asset"

"Oil. Water." Harriet stated "Gold"

"You're very good at this" The Doctor said.

"Thank you" Harriet said.

"Harriet Jones why do I know that name?" He asked.

Victoria's phone began beeping and she pulled it out "Oh.." She said and noticed it.

"But we're sealed off, how did you get a signal?" Harriet asked.

"Doctor" Victoria said and pointed at the Doctor "Which I don't think I ever thanked him for...so thank you" She said and he grinned at her "It's a super phone, a brilliant super phone"

"Then we can phone for help, you must have contacts" Harriet said.

"Dead downstairs, yeah" Doctor said.

Victoria looked at my phone "It's Chace" she said.

"Oh tell your mother's stupid boyfriend we're busy"

"As much as I detest to say it" Victoria said and she showed him the phone.

Victoria called him, not that she wanted, and waited for him to answer and when he finally did he didn't even let her get a word in but he just began rambling on and on about the Slitheen.

"No, no, no, no, no, not just an alien but it was huge and disgusting" he said "And more to the point, it wanted to kill us"

"Me and him almost died" Mum's voice shouted.

"Is she alright though?" Victoria asked "Don't...Don't put mum on...but she alright?"

The Doctor took the phone off her and she frowned at him.

"Chace" He said and I sighed folding my arms over. "Okay, don't talk just shut up and go to your computer"

"Why should I?" Chace demanded.

"Chace the idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but I er...I need you" He said.

"Aww, well ain't that just the cutest thing?" Victoria asked and the Doctor looked over at her with a glare on his face and she simply gave him a smile.

* * *

><p>Chace said something but none of them heard and Victoria sighed rubbing a hand over her face. The Doctor connected it up to the conference machine and he smiled slightly "Say again"<p>

"It's asking for the password" Chace said.

"Buffalo" Doctor said "Two F's, one L" he said and Harriet gave him this look as she poured drinks into the glasses.

"So what exactly is this website?" Victoria's mum's voice asked.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. they just kept us in the dark" Chace's voice said.

"Chace, you were born in the dark"

"Doctor" Victoria sighed.

"Thank you" Chace said.

"You shouldn't insult him, that's my job"

The Doctor only smiled and Victoria folded my arms over "Password again" Chace said again.

"Just repeat it every time" The Doctor said, "Big Ben...why did the Slitheen go and hit big Ben?"

"You said to gather experts to kill them" Harriet said as she put the drink down in front of me.

"That lot would have gathered for a weather balloon, you don't need to crash land in the middle of London"

"They were hiding?" Victoria asked "They wouldn't put the entire planet on red alert"

"Oh, listen to her" Mum's voice said and Victoria furrowed her brows.

"Well I'm trying, that's more than I can say for you" Victoria said with a huff.

"Well I have a question! Since that man walked into our lives I have been attacked in the streets, I accused my boyfriend of murdering my daughter and my daughter disappearing off the face of the Earth"

"Mum I-" Victoria began.

"I'm talking to him because I've seen this life of yours Doctor, obviously you get off on it, and maybe you clearly think you're clever but you tell me, just answer me this. Is my daughter safe? Is she safe doing all this with you? Because I need to know if she'll come back to me in one piece"

"Mum" Victoria snapped.

"Can you promise me that, Doctor. That she'll be safe?"

Victoria looked at the Doctor who, as if in disbelief, and he stared at the phone before looking at her. Victoria knew it would be dangerous, every second of it, but she didn't care not one bit, never would as long as she was with him, she didn't care.

"Doctor I-" Victoria began before her mother cut her off.

"Well, can you?"

"We're in" Chace said and just like that the Doctor was back to himself.

"Now then, on the left at the top there's a tab, an icon little concentric circles click on that" The Doctor said.

"What's that?" Her mother's voice asked.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush and let me work on what it's saying" The Doctor said.

"He'll have to answer me one day" Her mum's voice muttered.

"Quiet" Chace said.

"It's some sort of message" The Doctor said.

"What does it say, Chace?" Victoria asked.

"Don't know, it's on a loop, keeps repeating" he said, The doorbell began to ring and the Doctor huffed.

"Quiet" The Doctor said.

"Ellie, go see who it is"

"It's three o'clock in the morning"

"it's beaming out into space" The doctor said "But who's it for?"

"It's him!" A scream echoed "they found us!"

"Chace, I need that signal" The doctor said.

"Just...Mum!" Victoria said frantically.

"That...thing is in here!" Chace said.

"Just...Get the signal...and get out!"

"It's too late..." Chace said.

Victoria was panicking "Hide somewhere...hide now!"

"I'm trying" Chace's voice said.

"Doctor" Victoria said and looked at him, frantically. During her panic she seemed to completely forget the situation she was in.

"Right, if we're going to find their weakness we need to find out where they're from. Which planet so judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within the travelling difference. What else do we know? Information!" The Doctor said.

"Green, They're green" Harriet said.

"Yep, narrows it down" **  
><strong>

"Good sense of smell" Harriet said.

"Narrows it down"

"They can smell adrenalin" SHe said.

"Narrows it down again"

"The pig technology" Harriet said.

"Narrows it down"

"The spaceship...you said slipstream engine"

"Narrows it down"

"It's getting in" Victoria's mum cried.

"They hunt, as if it's a ritual" Harriet said.

"Narrows it down" The doctor said.

"But-" Victoria began.

"Wait, did you notice when they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just small like a fart if you pardon the words, it's something else...what is it...it's more like er.."

"Bad breath!" Victoria shouted excitedly.

"That's it" Harriet exclaimed.

"Calcium decay...that narrows it down" The Doctor said happily.

"Too late" Chace said.

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium. What else? what else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet! Raxacoricofallapatorius"

"No...No, Mum!" Victoria panicked. "Just...Mum just...it's...the kitchen...Go to the kitchen and get vinegar...anything with Vinegar!"

The Doctor watched Victoria for a minute.

"God it's going to rip us apart" the voice crackled.

"Get into the kitchen, now!" Victoria snapped.

"Already on it"

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field, acetic acid...vinegar"

"Like Hannibal" Harriet said.

"Just like Hannibal" The Doctor agreed "Ellie, have you got any vinegar?"

"How should I know?"

"Because you live in the bloody house!" Victoria snapped "In the cupboard next to the kitchen door, there's pickled eggs, pickled onions and at least two bottles of normal vinegar. Get it now"

"Oh give it here-"

"Anything with vinegar, Mum!"

They waited in silence before finally heard what sounded like a fart and then an explosion and Victoria almost wanted collapsed with the relief. The Doctor and Harriet took a drink of the wine and Victoria made a face at it. Chace then sighed.

"Listen to this"

_"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads. And they have found massive weapons of destruction, our technicians can deployed within forty five seconds" _

"What?" The Doctor asked.

_ "Our technicians can baffle the alien probes but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship, I beg the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the survival access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance at survival, because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet earth is at war" _

"He's making it up" The Doctor said, he was frustrated. "There's no weapons up there, there's no threat, he just invented it"

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah, because they're idiots" Victoria said.

"That's why the Slitheen went for special" the Doctor said "They want the whole panicking because you lot, you get scared and you lash out"

"They're going to release the defence codes..." Victoria said.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear" The Doctor said and opened the panel.

"But why?" Harriet asked but he Doctor didn't reply as the doors opened revealing three Slitheen.

"You get the codes, release the missiles but not into space because there's nothing there" he said to the small woman "You attack every country on earth. They retaliate, fight back, world war three. Whole planet gets puked" The Doctor said.

"And we can sit through it safe in our space ship in the Thames" she said. "Not crashed, just parked, only two minutes away"

"For" Harriet asked.

"Profit" Victoria replied. "That signal going into space, it's like...it's an advert"

"The sale of the country, we reduce the earth to molten slag then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel"

"At the cost of five billion lives" The Doctor said.

"Bargain" She shrugged.

"I give you a choice, leave this planet...or I'll stop you" The Doctor said.

"What you?" she asked "trapped in your box?" she laughed.

"Yes me" The Doctor said and her face fell as she realised how serious he was.

* * *

><p>The three of them were still stuck in that room, Victoria half asleep at the table, her eyes fluttering shut every five minutes.<p>

"Doctor, "I'm definitely not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do...Anything?" Ellie asked.

"If we could ferment the port we could make acetic acid" Harriet said.

Victoria just shook her head, and rubbed her eyes, and stood up, walking around the room before her eyes landed on the Doctor. He was standing with his back against the metal, an expression on his face that she couldn't quiet read.

"There is isn't there, Doctor? A way out" Victoria said and he looked at her.

"There's a way out" He said with a nod.

"What?" Harriet asked.

"There was always a way out" he said.

"So why are you still bloody in there?" Ellie's voice demanded.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe" The Doctor said.

"Then no" Ellie said.

"Mum if he doesn't everybody's going to die any way" Victoria said and she looked at the Doctor. "Do it"

He looked over at her with a strange look on his face. "You don't even know what is it...you'd just let me" He said.

"Of course I would" Victoria said.

"Please Doctor, please she's my baby, she's just a kid" Mum begged.

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Ellie. it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making decisions because nobody else will"

"Then do something about it" Victoria said.

His gaze was soft, softer than she'd ever seen it "I could save the world but lose you" Victoria stared at him.

She then shook her head "My life's not worth much, if everyone else has to die?"

His gaze turned to a glare "Don't say that. Your life is worth a lot, Victoria Collins. Anyone else who thinks differently is wrong" He said and he looked down.

"Except this isn't your decision, Doctor, it's mine" Harriet said and they looked over at her.

"And who the hell is she?!" Ellie's voice said.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North" She said "The only elected representative in this room chosen by the people for the people and on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it" She said.

The Doctor looked back at Victoria and he grinned.

* * *

><p>Victoria was looking around the room and all she heard was the Doctor talking. "We don't, we stay here" The Doctor said opening up a red box. "Use the Buffalo password it overrides everything" he said.<p>

She tuned out and stood against the wall, looking around the room before she heard the Doctor mutter a "Are you ready for this?" and she looked around at the phone and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah" Chace said.

"Chace the idiot, the world is in your hands" The Doctor said.

Victoria heard the click and chewed her bottom lip again, like she always did.

"How solid are these?" Harriet asked about the windows.

"Not solid enough, built for short range attack, nothing this big" The Doctor said.

"If we go under the door frame, we'll be fine" Victoria said and both of them looked at her. "It's like a hurricane or a Tornado, you go under the door frame"

* * *

><p>"Counter defence five five six"<p>

"Stop them intercepting" The Doctor said.

"I'm doing it now"

"Good boy"

"Five five six neutralized"

Victoria walked out of the cupboard and watched the Doctor as he put the phone to his ear and once everything was out he came into the cupboard and they all squatted down. He put his hands out as Victoria shoved the phone into her pocket. Harriet grasped one hand and Victoria took the other, holding onto it for dear life. The looked at Victoria and she smiled back at him. This was his goodbye. Just in case.

"Here we go, nice knowing you both" Harriet said and Victoria smiled at her "Hannibal!"

There was a huge explosion which kept them rolling around for a few minutes, Victoria's hand never slipped from the Doctor's.

"So we're dead, then?" Victoria asked.

"Not dead" The Doctor's voice said. He helped her up with a smile on his face and they followed after Harriet, as she pushed the door open.

"Made in Britain" She said proudly.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" A policeman asked.

"Harriet Jones" Harriet said holding up her ID "MP Flydale North, I want you to contact the UN immediately tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down, go on tell the news"

"Yes ma'am" He nodded and ran off.

She turned to look at The Doctor "Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out, oh lord we haven't even got a prime minister"

"Maybe you should have a go" The Doctor said.

"Me? I'm only a back bencher" She said shaking her head.

"I'd vote for you" Victoria smiled.

"Now don't be silly, look I better go and see if I can help" she said and she took off, calling out, shouting that we were all safe.

"I thought I knew her name, Harriet Jones, future prime minister elected for three successive terms, the architect of Britain's golden age"

Victoria followed after him when he walked off and eventually we got back to the house, the Doctor heading for the Tardis. Victoria told him she'd be about twenty minutes.

Victoria looked at her mum and seen that she'd been crying. "Oh don't be daft" as she was pulled into her, and it made her wonder if she'd ever actually see her real mother again. But...right now this was as good as it got. Of course Ellie was her real mother..this was just a different world.

* * *

><p>After sitting for a ten minutes, the phone began to ring while Ellie and Chace were in the kitchen. The ID caller said <strong>The TARDIS <strong>

"Hello?" Victoria

"Alright, I'll be a couple of hours and then we can go" The Doctor said.

"Where...abouts is that phone in the Tardis?" She asked him.

"You think I travel through space and time and don't have a phone? Like I said, couple of hours, I just got to send out the dispersal that's cancelling the Slitheens advert. Don't want some bargain hunters to turn up"

"Mum wants to know if you want dinner.." Victoria said. "But I told her...you don't do that"

"I don't do that"

"I know"

"Well.."

"Where abouts are you going?" Victoria asked after she'd been silent.

"Well you can stay there if you want" The Doctor said. "But right now there's this plasma stop brewing in the horse head nebula, fires are brewing that are ten million miles wide, I could fly the tardis right into the heart of it and ride the shock wave all the way out, hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere. Your choice" He said.

"I'm not going anywhere" Victoria said and he chuckled and hung up.

* * *

><p>Victoria knew she'd already put half her stuff in the Tardis, but she'd went back up stairs to get a few more things.<p>

"What are you doing?" A voice asked and she turned to see her mum.

"I'm going with him mum"

"So you're going to leave just like that?" She asked.

"Mhm"

"But why?"

Victoria turned to look at her. "Because y...Because I want to Mum" Victoria said and she shrugged. "I want too..everything that's out there...you always told me...after dad...that there was a big world out there...and now I can see it"

"The Doctor is just a man you're infatuated with" Her mum said.

Victoria sighed and turned, shoving a few more things into a smaller bag.

"Don't go sweetheart, please don't go"

"I...I'm going and...I mean...I have too"

"So nothing's going to change your mind?" She asked.

"No, You coming to say goodbye?"Victoria asked.

They walked out of the house, and Victoria seen the Doctor talk to Chace.

"I'll get a proper job, I won't have...Chace round again..."

"Mum" Victoria sighed.

"But it's not safe" She said.

"I'm not staying" Victoria said shaking her head.

"Got m,orestuff?" The Doctor asked.

"Well like I keep saying...I'm not going anywhere" Victoria said.

"You still can't promise me" Mum said and Victoria stared at her, the Doctor looked at her wearily in case she went to slap him again. "What if something happens...what if she gets stranded somewhere...or...or lost...or she dies and you can't bring her back"

"Mum, it's a time machine" Victoria said "I could be to places a thousand years from now...and I could be back within five minutes" She said and she kissed her Mum's cheek before going into the Tardis.

"So...where too now?" Victoria asked.

"Hmm" He hummed, giving a shrug. "I'll surprise you"

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 6 up and I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think and tell me if you enjoyed it or if I need to change anything. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! Victoria's outfits are all on polyvore. <strong>


	7. Dalek

**Dalek **

Victoria stepped out of the Tardis after the Doctor did and looked around the dimly lit room, this was odd, even for them. They'd landed somewhere, and Victoria couldn't quite make it out.

"So...do you remember where we landed, again?" Victoria asked the Doctor.

"Earth, Utah, North America" He said and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "About half a mile under ground"

"Isn't that..." She had to think for a minute, a very long minute.

"It's 2012" The Doctor said.

_There's something about this... _"Huh" Victoria said and she shook her head, it annoyed her. To no end. What was this one again?

She stepped back a bit as the lights came on and looked around seeing all the display cases. It was a museum.

"Alien Museum, someone's got a hobby, they must have spent a fortune on this" The Doctor explained "chunks of meteorite, moon dust, that's the millimetre from the roswold spaceship"

"This looks so familiar" She said shaking her head, as she looked back at the Tardis.

"Oh, look at you" The Doctor said and she turned to see what he was looking at.

"That's a Cyberman" She said and he looked at her in surprise, this seemed to be the reaction he'd had when she'd told him that she was from a completely different world.

_His stare was blank. "Doctor?" She asked him, waving a hand in front of her face. "Doctor!" _

"An old friend of mine...well enemy" He said after a few moments. "The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit, I'm getting old"

"Shut up, 900 isn't that old" Victoria shook her head again, a smile on her face.

"Something's reaching out" The Doctor said after giving her a smile back. "Calling for help" He said and touched the glass before a beeping noise went off and the two of them were surrounded by guards.

"Oh great" Victoria said.

The two of them were guided to a room, and Victoria looked around in awe at the things around. They entered a room, her eyes still looming over everything.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that" The Doctor said and Victoria looked to what he was looking at.

"Shut it" The woman beside them said and Victoria turned to look at her, a glare on his face, the glare on her face could've killed her if it was possible.

"Really though, that's wrong" The Doctor said.

"Is it dangerous?" someone asked.

"No, just looks silly" The Doctor said and leaned forward but the guards cocked the guns at him, the man held up his finger and stood up handing the piece of silver thing to the Doctor. The Doctor took it. He rubbed his hand over it softly, and smiled. "You just need to be" He began and a musical noise came from it. "Delicate"

"It's a musical instrument" The guy said.

"And it's a long way from home" The Doctor said.

"Here, let me" He said and he took it from the Doctor but wasn't very delicate with it.

"I did say be delicate, it reacts to the smallest finger print, it needs precision" And when the guy got the hang of it the Doctor smiled. "Very good, quite the expert"

"As are you" The man said and he tossed the item across the room and the Doctor gave him an annoyed look. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, who are you?" He asked.

"Like you don't know" The man scoffed. "We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra terrestrial artefacts, in the world, and you stumbled in by mistake." He said and sighed slightly "The question is, How did you get in? Fifty floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices." He looked at Victoria and gave her a smile "You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty."

"Pfft" Victoria crossed her arms over. "You'll be getting slapped"

"English too!" He said and looked at Adam with a smirk. "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got yourself a girl to have as a girlfriend." Her jaw clenched and she tensed up, badly wanting to hit this arse-hole in the face.

"This is Mr. Henry Van Statten," Adam said.

"Oh, impressive" Victoria snapped.

"Mr. Van Statten owns the internet"

"Owns the internet?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. And let's just keep the whole world thinking that I don't, right kids?" He said with a smirk.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except things in your museum," The Doctor said. "Anything you don't understand, you lock up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims," The Doctor told him like it was obvious. "I know how good I am."

"Of course he does" Victoria said. "He's smarter than you are"

Van Statten smirked. "Then how I was able capture him? Right next to the Cage."

"You got lucky" Victoria nodded. His eyes narrowed at her tone and her words and the Doctor sighed slightly.

"What were you doing down there?" Van Statten asked.

"You tell me."

"The cage contains my one living specimen," Van Statten said proudly.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked.

"Like you don't know," he countered in response.

"Show me," The Doctor told him seriously.

"You want to see it."

"Is this some sort of pissing contest?" Victoria asked, frustrated, trying to wrack her brains until she figured out what it was.

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down," Van Statten ordered the woman. He then nodded to Adam. "You, English. Look after the girl Go canoodle or spoon or what you British do. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere" Victoria crossed her arms. "I stay with him"

"You'll be doing as I say, you're in my museum"

"No" Victoria snapped.

"You can't argue with m-"

"Well I am and I stay with the Doctor" Victoria said, the Doctor smirked slightly, crossing his arms.

"It's only for an hour or so"

"I don't care"

"I'll be fine" The Doctor sighed and she looked at him, narrowing her eyes, a pout spreading across her lips. Van Statten spoke again.

"You, Doctor with no name," Van Statten started off as he stopped at the doors. The Doctor looked at him "Come and see my pet."

Before the Doctor went anywhere, Victoria grabbed his jacket and he looked down at her "Doctor...watch _what _you're doing" She said and he nodded.

* * *

><p>"Excuse the mess" Adam said as we entered a room "He sort of lets me do my own thing...what do you think that is?" He asked and Victoria turned to look at him, he was holding up a rock.<p>

"I don't think it's anything. It's part of a space ship" She said, he seemed surprised for a minute but then smiled.

"The thing is...it's all true, everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, space crafts, aliens, coming to earth, they really do exist"

"Hm" Victoria said.

"It's amazing, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teaming with life"

"That's cause it is" Victoria said.

"Best job in the world" Adam said and Victoria looked at him.

"You think?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Isn't there anything else you wanna do?"

"Yeah, I'd give anything to see the stars" He said. "I don't think it's ever going to happen, not in my lifetime"

"Oh, well" She said.

"I think people are nutters" He said.

"Most people are" Victoria nodded.

"Van Statten has places all over the world that has geniuses recruited"

"Ah, so you're a smart arse" She stated.

"Yeah, sorry but I am" He nodded. "Can't help it, I was born clever, when I was eight, I logged on to the US defence system nearly started world war three"

"World War 3..." Victoria said.

"You should have been there, fantastic" He said.

Victoria smiled to herself. "That's what the Doctor would say" She mumbled to herself.

"Are you and him..." Adam trailed off.

She didn't bother answering and looked down at the object she was holding.

"Huh"

"Why, Huh?" Victoria asked not looking at him.

"I duno" He said.

"Right, wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I want to see this creature thing" Victoria said crossing her arms. "Don't you want too?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, Well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. System."

"Well come on" Victoria asked.

As Adam went on the computer that was on the table, Victoria followed after him and watched it.

"It doesn't do much, the alien," Adam said as he started to log in. "It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot."

Victoria's eyes widened as it came on the screen "Dalek"

"What?" He said shaking his head.

"Take me down there now," Victoria said "Now, Adam, Now!"

He nodded and the two took off out of the room and began rushing down stairs.

"Hold it right there." A guard countered us outside of the Cage.

But Adam was quick to respond. "Special clearance from Mr. Van Statten."

"Don't get too close," Adam warned her.

"Where's the Doctor?" Victoria asked "Where is he?!"

It didn't respond for a moment before it finally let out. "The...Doctor" The electronic voice said and Victoria turned her head.

"Yes, where is he?"

"I do not know" It said "But they torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?"

"No, I don't" Victoria said.

"I am dying."

"Yes..you are" Victoria said. "Nothing anybody can do I'm afraid"

"I am. I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid."

"Where is the Doctor?" Victoria demanded.

"I do not know"

She was going to just stay where she was, Adam beside her, but she moved forward. She might have remembered the Dalek but she didn't remember where they'd taken him. She walked around the Dalek.

"Where is he?" She asked. "What have they done to him?"

She watched where she was watching, careful not to touch it and she looked to Adam. "Where's the Doctor!"He shrugged slightly and crossed her arms and she looked back at the Dalek. "Then go find him!" Adam hesitated before leaving the room.

"Why did you...Why was there the War against the time lords?" Victoria asked.

The Dalek stayed quiet.

"Well? Why you not answering?" Victoria demanded. "Why did you do what you did to the Time Lords?!"

"Victoria" A voice said, Victoria looked round and moved forward, catching herself on a wire, and she gasped as her hand skimmed by the Dalek.

"Victoria-"

"Oh no" She said stumbling back away from him.

The Dalek started to talk and the men came through.

"What the hell have you done?!" the guy exclaimed as he burst through the doors with his large drill in his hands. I stared at the thing wide eyed.

"I didn't bloody mean it! I wouldn't go near it, it'll kill you-"

He ignored her and walked over to it, the dalek moved around and the sucker moved around.

"What are you going to do?" he asked amused. "Sucker me to death?"

The sucker thing attached itself to his face and he began screaming.

"I told him" Victoria sighed and Adam pushed her out of the place and they ran over to the screens.

"Condition red! Condition Red!" the armed guard exclaimed into the intercom of the computer. "I repeat this is not a drill!"

"You've got to keep it in that cell," The Doctor's voice said.

"I wouldn't have touched it" Victoria said quickly.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a million combinations." The guard said.

"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." The Doctor said.

Turning around to face the door, they watched as the Dalek opened the doors just like the Doctor said it would and Victoria frowned.

"Open fire!" the guard exclaimed.

The guards shot at it, but the bullets only bounced off of the metal.

"Don't shoot it!" Victoria heard Van Statten exclaim loudly. "I want it unharmed."

"It's going to kill all of us, you idiot" Victoria said shaking her head at the screen.

"Victoria, get out of there"

She looked at the screen for a minute, at his face and he was serious. "I will" She nodded.

"De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive," he ordered the woman"That is your job, got that?"

The guard nodded and said to them, "You two come with me."

Once she gave a quick nod, the woman was the one to rush away and Adam and Victoria followed behind her, managing to keep up with her.

"Civilians! Let them through!" De Maggio cried to the guards as they ran through the incoming phalanx of guards.

"Stairs!" Adam shouted.

Victoria shook her head "It can levitate"

It was then that the woman rushed behind us, "It's coming, Get up!"

Immediately listening, they all ran up the flight of stairs just as the Dalek appeared down below and they looked down on it.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs," Adam grinned and Victoria rolled my eyes.

"It can levitate, idiot" She said.

"Now listen to me," The woman demanded at the dalek "I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can garendee that Mr. Van Statten would be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender now. Is that clear?"

"Elevate," it said before it started to glide up the stairs.

"Oh for god sake! I told you" Victoria said, breathless.

"Adam, get her out of here"

"But you-" Victoria began.

"Get out! Don't look back. Just run!"

Adam pulled on Victoria's hand "Get her out" She said and Adam pulled Victoria, with him, the two of them running.

"Hold your fire!" A guard ordered all the other ones when they entered the loading bay.

Victoria didn't say anything, neither did Adam.

"You get the hell out of here" The guard said.

They ran past them and the Dalek came out, after them, Victoria looked at it, and it looked back at her, and she frowned, but she didn't say anything.

"It's wants to slaughter us" and he just sighed and they began running again, and as they were running up the stairs on level forty nine, Victoria's phone began ringing, she struggled to get it out but managed and breathlessly answered it while we continued running.

"I thought you were good with time" Victoria said.

"Where are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Level forty nine." She panted.

"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty six." The Doctor said.

"Okay" She said. "You're closing them, then?"

"Yes and I don't have a choice Victoria. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run."

"I am, Doctor. I might not make it" She said as she came around a corner.

Adam got under the vault just before she did "Come on!" he shouted.

It closed just as Victoria got down to go under it, and she huffed.

"Victoria, Victoria where are you? Did you make it?" The Doctor's voice asked through the phone.

Victoria stayed silent for a minute, trying to catch her breath, and got up to her knees.

"Victoria" His voice said.

"No...No I didn't" She breathed, staying on her knees and Victoria got to her feet. "It's...here, Doctor" She said "Right in front of me" She hesitated for a minute. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I'm...so sorry" She watched it as it came closer.

"_Exterminate!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Exterminate" <em>

The Doctor removed the ear piece and stared silently into nothing"It killed her" The Doctor said.

"I'm sorry" Van Statten said.

"I said I'd protect her, she was only here because of me, and you're sorry?" The Doctor demanded. "I could have killed that Dalek in it's cell but you stopped me"

"It was the price of my collection"

"The price of your COLLECTION?!" The Doctor shouted angrily "Was it worth it, worth all of those men's deaths? Worth Victoria?...let me tell you something Van Statten, man kind goes into space to explore, to be apart of something greater"

"Exactly, I wanted to touch the stars!"

"You just wanted to drag the star down and stick them underground, beneath tons of sand and dirt, and label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get!" The Doctor snapped angrily. He didn't calm down but his voice was calmer. "And you took her down with you, she was eighteen years old" he trailed off, a blank expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Victoria looked at it, eyes blazing.<p>

"You can't kill me, can you?" She asked, her voice thick.

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose."

"They're dead because of us. Because I touched you. You...you're...not you any more though...or I'd be dead"

"I don't feel...your fear"

"I'm not afriad...I'm not scared of you" Victoria said shaking her head.

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear." The Dalek shot at either side of the walls "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated."

Victoria stayed silent and looked and it ordered her to move and as she did, slowly. She looked like a big screen.

"Open the bulkhead, or Victoria Collins dies" It said.

"He won't do it" Victoria said shaking her head "I'll make sure he won't"

"You're alive!" A voice said.

"I just wanted to sound dramatic" She smiled. "You know I love Drama"

"I thought you were dead." He said, his tone was hard but there was an edge to it and she smiled.

"Please at least sound happy that I'm alive thanks" She said. "Well...alive for now"

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek commanded.

"Don't you dare" Victoria said. "Don't, Doctor"

The Doctor didn't say anything and the Dalek spoke again. "What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"

Victoria stayed silent for a minute, her heart skipped a few beats.

"Doctor. Don't" Victoria said.

"I killed her once. I can't do it again." He said.

"Doctor, No" Victoria said.

The bulkhead opened up, and Victoria closed her eyes.

"Dalek..." Victoria said walking in front of it. "This...doesn't need to happen...you can have your freedom"

"My function is to kill"

Victoria frowned. "I know" as the doors opened. "Don't move, move, you die"

The Dalek started to move towards Van Statten. "Van Statten, you tortured me. Why?"

"I wanted to help you, I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"You want your freedom don't ya?" Victoria demanded. "That's what you want!"

"Yes. I want freedom."

"Then you'll get that freedom"

* * *

><p>Victoria sighed and looked around, squinting at the sun light.<p>

"You're free" She said.

"How does it feel?" The Dalek asked.

"I don't know...no words to describe being free...really" She said.

It decided it was going to open up, and it did. Victoria watched it for a minute.

"Get out of the way" A voice said and she turned, seeing the Doctor with a large gun. "Victoria, move out of the way!"

"You don't like guns" She said frowning.

"That thing killed hundreds of people." he told her.

"I know it did, Doctor. Parallel world? I know this and I'm sorry it did what it did...but it's mutating...and it's going to die"

He still pointed it at me, a hard look on his face "Those things...The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

"You have me" She said crossing her arms. "Killing it isn't going to do anything, Doctor. You're not a killer. Coward over Killer any day"

The Doctor stared at her, in surprise.

"It's going to die any way" She said.

He shook his head, as if confused. Which wasn't a usual thing for him.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it's couldn't kill me. It's...it's changing. Not in a good way, cause we both know that, don't we?" She asked. "Please put the gun down"

He lowered the gun and was dumbstruck for a minute "I couldn't…I wasn't…Oh Victoria…they're all dead."

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek questioned and Victoria looked at it.

"I don't know." The Doctor said and she looked back at him.

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that. Victoria did more then regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating?"

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Victoria, give me orders. Order me to die."

"I.." She hesitated and then continued. "I order...you to die"

"Are you frightened, Victoria Collins?"

She hesitated again, and decided to lie. "Yes"

"So am I. Exterminate."

The eye shut and Victoria moved, stumbling back slightly as it began to close over, and she turned running over to the Doctor, and moving behind him as the Dalek elevated up into the air and the golden balls that surrounded it looked like they were electrocuting it and it exploded into nothing.

* * *

><p>"A little piece of home, better than nothing" The Doctor said touching the Tardis.<p>

"The end of the time war" Victoria said and looked at him.

"I'm the only one left. I win, How about that?"

"You never know...some of them might have survived" She said.

"I'd know. In here." He said touching his temple "Feels like there's no one."

"Well. Don't know how many times I have to say it, but I'm not going anywhere. I am officially yours for a very long time"

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed, smiling slightly and Victoria stared right back, smiling back at him.

"We'd better get out," Adam said appearing behind them. "Van Statten's disappeared. They closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed."

"They're going to put him some place beginning with S" Victoria smiled.

"I'll have to go back home." He said and Victoria looked at him.

"Better hurry up then," The Doctor said with a smile. "Night flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours."

Victoria laughed "Do you think we should at least give him a lift home?"

"Hmm...no" The Doctor said.

"Doctor..." She said with a smile.

"Besides, Victoria, he left you down there" The Doctor said.

"Technically, so did you" She said.

Adam was confused. "What are you talking about? We've got to leave."

The Doctor sighed "Fine, he can come in, But it's on your head"

"I only said to take him home" She shrugged.

"What are you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in." Adam said.

Victoria laughed and followed the Doctor.

"Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box?" Adam asked.

"You don't hurry up and get in...you're gonna get cemented in" Victoria said and he looked at her, confused as she went in, he followed her after a second and the three of them were off.

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff on this story. You're all just so fantastic. Anyway. <strong>

**Okay so in this Chappy, Victoria is a lot like me, she can't remember something that's extremely important until the last minute, (scatter brain) Because I can't always remember what happens in the episodes, though she knew there was something serious. So I hope I managed to get with this Chapter in the first place I had to diddle around with it for a few hours. Honestly...I didn't know what to do. And in some respect I'll be glad to get to Ten because there's a reason I chose the year 2005 :D. **

**mycrimsonhazel: I appreciate you're review, thank you very much! I know I'm so used to writing in First person that I do it and then don't even realize. But I'll go back, don't worry. By story will be edited. I'd just like to say, that the first chapter, the Doctor honestly didn't want to listen to Victoria, BUT, she did get a chance to tell him what's been going on and that she's not actually from that world, and The Doctor does know about it. (I didn't want to change him that much or what he says) but I understand if it doesn't make sense. I'll go back and change what I feel needs to be changed to fit the story. I'm glad you pointed that out, I hadn't even realized, I'd done it. But thank you again! **

**I'm also glad you all like my OC, and that she's not like Rose in anyway. If there's anything else I need to improve on please let me know. **

**I just wanted to know, the chapter Father's day is coming up (real soon) and I wanted to ask your opinions on it, because in all honesty I thought I would have an idea, and I don't. If any of you want to pitch an idea and help out it would be greatly appreciated because my mind's a blank for that one. I'd thought about writing something to do with Rose in that chapter but I honestly don't know how I would even add her in. But heh. Still it would be greatly appreciated like I said. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME... **


	8. The Long Game

**The Long Game**

The Tardis stopped and Victoria glanced at the Doctor who motioned for her to follow him out. "You stay there" He told Adam and she followed him out, and she closed the door and looked up at the Doctor.

"So, it's 200,000, it's a spaceship…no, wait a minute, space station," he said and she stared at him "And, uh…go and try that gate over there," The Doctor said, "Off you go!" He said and leaned on the Tardis.

"I thought we were taking him home?" Victoria said slowly and the Doctor looked at her.

"Don't you want to show off?" He asked.

Victoria eyed him for a minute "This isn't a good idea" She said shaking her head.

"Now, Now" He said putting a hand on her shoulder "Let's see how it goes"

"I have seen how it goes"

"Yes, and you said that there was also someone else here called Rose with me" He nodded "And she's not here, it's you"

Victoria chewed her lip "Okay. You have a point" She turned towards the Tardis.

"You remember what I said?"

"I didn't even need you to tell me" She said smugly and he pursed his lips and turned to the Tardis once more. "Adam?" She called and He came out and his mouth fell open and the Doctor smirked, a huge grin plastered on Victoria's face.

"Oh my God," he said.

"Don't worry..." Victoria stopped herself.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Victoria looked to the Doctor and he grinned. "Go on then"

"Well, this is around the year 200, 000. If you listen closely to the engines. We're on a space station… It...it is really hot in this place, Doctor" She said. She then leaned into the Doctor "I'm just so smart"

"You're head...is just getting as big as the Slitheen's belly" the Doctor said and Victoria laughed.

"Ha, coming from the one who's head's as big as a huge rock" She said.

He only rolled his eyes at her, with a smile on his face and then the three of them made their way over to the gate.

"So what exactly is this place, Doctor?" Adam asked.

"The fourth great and bountiful human empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons – population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species – with man-kind right in the middle."

Victoria nodded and she looked at the Doctor, as there was suddenly there was a thump and Victoria stared ahead of her, a frown on her face and she looked down at Adam.

"I forgot he did that" She said, a smile slowly forming on her face. "Thank god he's not my boyfriend" She said and she looked at the Doctor who smiled.

* * *

><p>"Come on Adam, open your mind," The Doctor said to Adam, as they walked "You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent – culture, art, politics. This era has fine food, good manners" He was then off, by the hundreds of people appearing out of nowhere.<p>

"Move of the way!" someone shouted, everyone barging past them.

Victoria stared round at them all "Something's not right.." she said and shook her head.

After looking at all the fast food places, Victoria sent the Doctor a look "Fine food?"

"My watch must be wrong" The Doctor said. "No, it's fine…weird."

"You're history is wrong" Victoria crossed her arms.

"My history is perfect" The Doctor said looking around.

"You just don't like it when you're wrong" She grinned.

He threw her a dirty look and went to respond but was cut off by Adam "They're all humans, what about the millions of planets? The millions of species? Where are they?"

"Good question" The Doctor said and he must have realized something. "Actually, that IS a good question, Adam me old mate, you must be starving"

"No I'm just a little time sick" Adam said and Victoria coughed to bite back a laugh.

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub" The Doctor said putting his arm around "Oi, mate how much is a cronk burger?"

"Cronk burger?" Victoria asked, cringing.

"The credits twenty, sweetheart now join the queue" The chef said and Victoria rolled her eyes as the Doctor spoke again.

"Money, we need money" The Doctor said and Adam and Victoria followed after him. "Have to use a check point, there you go pocket-money. Don't spend it all on sweets" He said handing Adam a long silver credit thing. Victoria looked up at him as he turned and went to walk off.

"How does it work?" Adam asked.

"Go and find out, stop nagging me. The thing is Adam, time travels like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double, and end up kissing strangers" The Doctor said before tilting his head "or is that just me?"

"Just you" Victoria laughed.

The Doctor smiled at her before speaking to Adam "So stop asking the questions, go on, do it" He said and shooed him off. Victoria stopped Adam first before he could go anywhere.

"You'll be alright on your own? You're not gonna do anything stupid? " Victoria asked and he nodded.

"Course I will" He said with a smile and with that Adam turned and walked off and Victoria then followed the Doctor.

"Aren't you going to help him look around?" The Doctor asked.

"No...he can't go to far...it's a space station" She said with a grin, and he smiled back at her and then began walking off. "Wait" she called following after him. "You've got that look"

"What look?" He asked.

"Well...there's this look that ends up on your face whenever you decide to do something" Victoria said.

"That look" He mused to himself. "Come on...let's figure this out"

"Just like always" She said and they walked off, after he grabbed her hand. Victoria spotted two girls, and she remembered one of their names. Cathica. "Why don't we ask them?"

He grinned and they walked over to them "Erm..this is going to sound daft but you can tell me where we are?" The Doctor asked.

Kathica spoke first"Floor 139...could they write it any bigger?"

"Floor of what?" The Doctor said and Victoria looked at the two of them and something came to realization in her head. Simon Pegg had been in this episode... What was this again?

"Must have been one hell of a party" Cathica and as she spoke Victoria remembered.

"Satellite five" Victoria murmured to the Doctor, he glanced down at her.

"Oh, you're on satellite five" The smaller woman said.

"What's satellite five?" The Doctor asked.

"Come on how could you get on board without knowing where you are?"

"Well...he thought it would be fun to go somewhere travelling and this is where we ended up" Victoria said looking at him and he only smiled at her in return.

"Hang on...wait a minute...are you a test?" The smaller asked "Some sort of management test kind of thing?"

"Yes" Victoria smiled.

"You've got us, well done" The Doctor said and pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to them. "You're too clever for us"

"We were warned about this in basic training all workers have to be versed in company promotion"

"Both of you? Why do they need two?" The taller woman asked.

"Need the job done real quick, not for it to take hours" Victoria shrugged.

"Right, fire away ask your questions, if it gets me to floor 500 I'll do anything"

"Why what happens on floor five hundred?" The Doctor asked.

"The walls are made of gold" Cathica said as if it were clearly obvious.

"You honestly believe that they're made of gold?" Victoria asked.

"Yes made of gold, but you should already know that, Mr and Mrs Management..so this is what we do" She said and began walking off, as the two of them followed her before they stopped in front of screens. "Latest news, Sand storms on the New Venus archipelago. Two hundred, dead. Glasgow water riots into their in their third day...space lane 37 now closed by sunspot activity and over on the Bad Wolf channel, the face of Boa just announced he's pregnant"

"I get it. You broadcast the news" The Doctor said.

"They are the news" Victoria said and she clicked her fingers, the middle of Cathica's head opening so they were able to see the brain. The Doctor looked down at her and then back at Cathica.

Cathica sighed slightly before clicking her fingers to make it normal again "We're the journalists, we write it, package it and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of satellite five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going through us"

"We can show you it all" The smaller said and Victoria looked at the Doctor, with a smile.

"Go get Adam" He said and Victoria huffed as she walked away from him.

She didn't need to walk far, before she found him. "Oi" she shouted and he turned in her direction. "You coming or what?"

He ran over to her and she showed him the way back to where the Doctor and the two women were, they followed them into a room, and then stood behind the railings. Victoria looked around.

"Now everyone, behave. We have management inspection" She said and looked around at the three of them "How do you want it? By the book?"

"Oh right from scratch thanks" The Doctor said "Victoria?"

"Sounds about right" Victoria said with a grin as Cathica turned away, he looked down at her and Victoria grinned up at him as he smiled.

"Ok, so ladies, gentlemen, multi-sex, undecided or robot, My name is Cathica Santini Kandainy" She said "That's Cathica with a C" She said looking around at then, Victoria gave a nod. "In case you want to write to floor 500 praising me, and please...do"

"Up herself much?" Victoria whispered to the Doctor who only silently chuckled to himself in response.

"Now please, feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest and non biased. That's company policy" She said to us with a smile.

"And it's...the law" The smaller girl said.

"Yes, thank you Suki" Cathica said with a slight sounding of annoyance to her tone. "Okay keep it calm...don't show off for the guests...here we go" She said and she lay back on the chair "And...engage safety"

Everyone put their hands out, while Cathica snapped her fingers and in the centre of her forehead it began opening up again.

"That gives me the shivers" Victoria said shuddering.

"And 3...2..and spike" Cathica said and a blue light spiked down into Cathica's brain.

"Compressed information, streaming into her" The Doctor said "Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software, her brain IS the computer"

"Her head would explode with all that...knowledge wouldn't it?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, she won't remember anything" The Doctor said "There's too much"

"Shame" Victoria scoffed and the Doctor threw me an amused look.

"The brain's processor, as soon as it closes, she forgets" The Doctor said.

"What about the people around the edges?" Adam asked.

"They've all got tiny, little chips in their heads, connecting them to her, and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place" The Doctor said, Victoria leaned on the railings, chewing her lip. The Doctor had finished circling the room and came back to stand by them.

"Now that's what I call power" He said.

Victoria noticed Adam had gone a funny colour "You're not going to faint again, are you?" She whispered to him.

"No...but I can see her brain" He said pointing slightly.

Victoria laughed lightly "You can go...if you don't want to watch"

"I'll stay..this technology..it's amazing" He said.

"This technology's wrong" The Doctor said.

"So there's trouble" Victoria stated, grinning at the Doctor.

"Oh yeah" He grinned back at her.

Suddenly Suki gasped and pulled back away from it and everything turned off, Cathica blinked and sat up "Oh come off it Suki, I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?"

"Sorry" She said "Must have been a glitch"

Cathica stood up and moved away from the chair when a loud-speaker began. "Promotion"

"That is it. Come on. God, make it say my name. Come on say my name"

"She's going to be so disappointed" Victoria said shaking her head.

"Say my name, say my name" Cathica repeated.

"Promotion for...Suki Macrae Cantrell" The voice said and Victoria had to bite her lip for she almost laughed, but she put a hand over her mouth to stop herself.

"I don't believe it..." Suki gasped as she stood up "Floor 500"

"Floor 500?" Adam asked.

"Walls are...made of gold apparently" Victoria said shaking her head. "They're not made of gold"

"How the hell did you manage that? I'm above you" Cathica said with a huffy tone.

"I don't know, I just applied on the off-chance and they've said yes" Suki said with a grin.

"Well done, you" Victoria said and she beamed at me as Cathica sulked to herself. "You sure you wanna do it though?"

"Yes!" Suki said.

"That's not fair, I've been applying to floor 500 for three years!" Cathica huffed.

"Will you stop moaning?" Victoria grumbled at her and she only glared at me. "Plus...it's not all it's cracked up to be...be glad you're down here" _and not dead. _

* * *

><p>"Cathica, I'm gonna miss you" Suki said to her and she turned to the Doctor "Thank you"<p>

"I didn't do anything" The Doctor said.

"You're my lucky charm" She said with a happy smile.

"All right, I'll hug anyone" The Doctor said.

"Then where's my cuddle?" Victoria asked, pretending to pout, and he just threw her a look and she rolled my eyes and then looked at Cathica.

"Suki...are you sure...you...you know want to go up there...it's not-"

"I do, I really really do" Suki said and Victoria frowned.

She noticed that Adam was still a funny colour.

"You...okay?" She asked.

"Yeah" He sighed, she stayed silent. "Think I might go a wonder"

Victoria eyed him "I duno if that's the best idea, Adam" She said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Just in case you get lost?" She lied.

"Thanks but I'll be fine" he said.

"I should come with you-"

He shook his head "No, I'll let you enjoy it, you wanna be with him anyway" He said.

"Don't get into trouble then...I mean it or I'll hit you" Victoria said.

"Okay" Adam nodded and took off. She watched him go and then put a hand to her neck, at least she didn't give him the bloody key. Maybe she should go after him-

"Oh my god, I got to go!" She heard the voice saying and she turned as Suki picked up her bag and ran into the lift. "I'm sorry...say goodbye to Steve for me, by!"

"Suki.." Victoria began.

But the doors closed and Cathica spoke "Good Riddance"

"You're talking like you're never going to see her again" The Doctor said "She's only going upstairs"

"We won't" Cathica replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, they murder them up on floor 500" Victoria said and Cathica and the Doctor looked at her.

"No...once you go to floor 500 you don't come back" Cathica said.

"Because they murder them" Victoria said looking at the Doctor, seriously. He stared at her, taking note of her serious tone and nodded slightly. Letting her know that he wasn't just ignoring her.

"Plus, you need a key for the lift" Cathica said "And you only get a key with promotion no one gets to Floor 500 except for the chosen few" She said as they followed her "Look, they only give us twenty minutes, can you give it a rest?"

"You've never gone to another floor?" The Doctor asked her. "Now even one floor down?"

"I went to Floor 16 when I first arrived, that's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here, you work, eat and sleep on the floor"

Victoria huffed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You're not management are you?" Cathica asked.

"At last! She's clever" The Doctor said with a grin.

"Was beginning to think we actually were management with the time it took her" Victoria shook her head.

"Yeah well whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything" Cathica said.

"You've never even asked" Victoria said.

"Well why would I?" She asked.

"You're a journalist, Why's all the crew human?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, no real reason, they're not banned or anything" Cathica said.

"Then where are they?"

"I suppose immigration tightened up" She said "It's had to what with all the threats"

"Threats?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know...all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space wrap doubled so that kept visitors away, oh and the government on Traffic fives collapsed, so that lot stopped, coming you see...just...lots of little reasons, that's all"

"Adding up to one great big fact and you didn't even notice"

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy. Satellite five would have seen it. We see everything"

"I can see better and this society's the wrong shape, even the technology"

"It's cutting edge" Cathica said.

"It's backwards! There's a great big door in your head! You should have chucked this out years ago" The Doctor said.

"well...Doctor what do you think's happening?" Victoria asked.

"It's not just this whole space station it's the, whole attitude, it's the way people think. The great and bountiful human empire's stunted. Something's holding it back"

"How would you know?" Cathica asked, demanding.

"Trust me...he knows these things" Victoria said.

"Humanity's been set back about 90 years when did satellite five start broadcasting?" The Doctor asked.

"91 years ago" She trailed off.

* * *

><p>"We're so going to get in trouble" Cathica said anxiously behind them. "You're not allowed to use the main frame you're gonna get told off"<p>

"Victoria, tell her to button it" The Doctor said.

"Shut it, Cathica" Victora said pointing at her, and she glared at her.

"You can't just vandalize the place, someone's gonna notice"

"Oh will you shut up?" Victoria demanded as the Doctor opened the door.

"This has nothing to do with me, I'm going back to work"

"Yeah...ta-ra" Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"I can't just leave you can I?" She asked.

"No we want you to just stand there and look pretty" Victoria snapped.

The Doctor shook his head and looked away, but she could see the slight smile on his lips.

"The heat...is far too much" Victoria said.

"I don't know, we keep asking, something to do with the turbines" Cathica said.

"Something's up with the turbines" The Doctor mocked.

"Well I don't know!" Cathica huffed.

"Exactly! I give up with you, Cathica! Now Cathica...look at Victoria" Victoria gave her wave and Cathica scowled "Victoria is asking the right kind of things"

"And I don't even try" Victoria said with a shrug and the Doctor grinned.

"Why is it so hot?" The Doctor asked looking around.

"One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next its central heating" Cathica complained.

"And you just keep on whining...you know who whines?" Victoria asked and Cathica looked at her "Babies..."

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing is very important" The Doctor said snapping a bunch of wires.

"Nice one, Doctor" Victoria said and he threw her this look, as if to say he were sorry but not sorry at the same time.

"Here we go, satellite five, pipes and plumbing look at the layout"

"This is ridiculous, you've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archives, the news, the stock exchange, and you're looking at pipes?" Cathica asked.

"But there's something wrong" He said.

"I suppose" Cathica said. "Well, what's wrong?"

"The ventilation system" Victoria said and the Doctor nodded.

"Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out...channelling massive amounts of heat down" The Doctor said.

"There's something up there...sending the heat down here" Victoria said, nudging the Doctor.

"Something up there is channelling a lot of heart" The Doctor said.

"Well...how about we gate crash the party?" Victoria asked with a grin and he grinned back at her. "How does that sound?"

"Absolutely fantastic"

"I knew you'd say that" She said with a smile.

"But you can't, you need a key" Cathica said.

"Keys are just codes, and I've the codes right here, here we go...override 215.9" The Doctor said.

"What..."

"Someone up there likes us" Victoria said.

* * *

><p>"Doubt you're coming with us?" Victoria asked Cathica.<p>

"No way!"

"Bye" The Doctor said giving her a cheerful wave.

"Well don't mention my name, when you get in trouble just don't involve me" She said and walked off.

"That's her gone, Adam's given up, looks like it's just me and you" The Doctor said.

"Just the way I like it" Victoria said with a grin.

He grinned back at her, taking her hand in his as the lift doors closed over, and finally they made it to floor five hundred. When they walked out, Victoria shivered.

"The walls are not made of gold, you should go back downstairs" The Doctor said.

"You can bite me" Victoria said shaking her head. As they entered the room, they came face to face with a man with white hair. "Simon Pegg" Victoria muttered trying not to laugh.

"I started without you" He said and he turned to look at them. "This is fascinating, satellite five contains every piece of information within the fourth great and bountiful human empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but you two...you don't exist" They stared at him and he laughed "Not a trace, no birth...no job...not eve the slightest. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

"Cause...we can fly" Victoria said with a nod but then she noticed Suki and she looked away.

"Them... They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going. Like little puppets" The Doctor said.

"Ooh, you're full of information but it's only fair I get information back, because apparently you're no one" the guy laughed "It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, cause we're off, nice to meet you" The Doctor said and then looked at Victoria "Come on"

Before they got to go anywhere, the Doctor was grabbed by the drones and Victoria screamed out when she was grabbed by Suki, her fingers were freezing.

"Tell me who you are!" The man shouted.

"Since the information is keeping us alive, I'm hardly gonna say, am I?"

"Well perhaps my editor and chief can convince you otherwise"

"Who?" The Doctor asked.

"It may interest you to know that this is not the fourth great and bountiful empire, in fact it's not that at all, it's merely a place where humans happen to live"

There was a loud snarling and Victoria jamp in surprise, despite herself.

"Yeah sorry it's a place where humans are allowed to lice, by kind permission of my client" He said and he snapped his fingers and pointed upwards, and Victoria looked up too seeing this huge slumbering alien , snapping it's giant sharp teeth at them.

"You mean, that things in charge of satellite five?" The Doctor asked.

"That "thing", as you put it, is in charge of the human race" The Editor said.

"Oh well that's great...perfect" Victoria asked.

"For hundreds of years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by it's broadcast news. Edited by my superior, your master, and humanities guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe" The editor grinned "I call him Max"

The Doctor only smiled sarcastically at him and Victoria looked up at the Jagrafess, making a face.

* * *

><p>"If we create a climate of fear...then it's easy to keep the borders closed" The Editor said, moving in front of us "It's just a matter of emphasis. The right words in the right broadcast repeated often enough to destabilize an economy...invest an enemy...change a vote"<p>

"So...slaves, ya mean?" Victoria asked.

"Well now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved"

"Yes" Victoria and the Doctor said at the same time.

"Oh" He said, sounding disappointed "I was hoping for a philosophical debate, is that all I'm going to get? "Yes?"

"Yes" The Doctor said again.

"You're no fun" The Editor laughed.

"Let me out of these manacles, you'll find out how much fun I am" The Doctor said.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he?"

"He'd kick your arse around the room" Victoria said.

"But come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit" The Editor said.

"You'd think that...but no" Victoria said.

"From time to time, someone, yes. But the system allows me to see inside their brain...I can see the smallest doubt, and crush it" The Editor said "And then they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of Earth like they're SO individual. When of course they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the jagrafess hasn't changed a thing"

"But you're a human...you're not like that thing" Victoria said.

"Yeah well simply being human doesn't pay very well" He said.

"Well, that doesn't 'sactly give you the right to let people" Victoria said and pointed at the dead people "to kill people, ya tool"

"Fiesty" He said as he walked back over to them and he went to touch Victoria's face.

"Leave her alone" The Doctor said, glaring heatedly at the Editor.

The Editor smiled at him, eyes staring right through him so Victoria spoke up again.

"There is no possible way...that you, ya little sleezbag have done this all on your own"

"No! I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long term investment. Also the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um...install himself" He said.

"No wonder, creature that size" The Doctor said "What's his life span?"

"Three thousand years"

"That's one hell of a metabolism, generating all that heat. That's why satellite five's so hot. You pump it our of the creature, channel it downstairs, Jagrafess stays alive, Satellite five's one great big life support system" The Doctor said.

"But that's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown" The Editor said. He gave a laugh and then clicked his fingers, and the manacles sent through electrical shocks through her body and Victoria clenched her jaw and her eyes shut. "Who are you?"

A small whimper left Victoria's mouth, and then the shocks stopped. "Leave her alone, I'm the Doctor and she's Victoria Collins, we're nothing, we're just wandering" The Doctor said.

"Tell me who you are!" The Editor snapped.

"I just said" The Doctor snapped back.

"Yeah but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-" The Editor stopped and then looked back at the Doctor "Time Lord"

"What?" The Doctor asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, yes! The Last of the time lords in his travelling machine, oh and this little human girl from the year...2005, Victoria Collins" He said, her name sounded wrong coming from his mouth and his cold hand touched Victoria's face, and she attempted to move back but couldn't go anywhere. The Doctor let out a low growl.

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Time Travel" The Editor said with a smirk.

"Someone's telling you lies" The Doctor said.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" The Editor said and a screen came down, showing them Adam, who looked like he was in pain.

"What the hell's he done?" The Doctor asked. "What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind...he's telling them everything!"

"I knew bringing him was a bad idea, Doctor, I told you" Victoria said.

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine, and you have infinite knowledge Doctor. The Human empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S..Tardis" The Editor said.

"You'll never get your hands on it, I'll die first!" The Doctor growled.

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key"

The Editor touched Victoria's neck, pulling the key out from where it was hidden and pressed it into Victoria's lower neck, keeping his hand there. The Doctor glowered and his eyes narrowed.

"Today we were headlines, we can re-write history, we could prevent mankind from ever developing" The Editor said.

"And no one's gonna stop you. Because you bred a human race that doesn't ask questions, stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They're just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold!"

What was he doing? Why was he emphasizing words? Suddenly the alarm went off and Victoria looked around and then at the Doctor.

"What's happening?" The Editor asked going over to the large computers. "Someone's disengaged the safety" He said and he looked to where Adam was and then there was Cathica a blue light forming into her brain. "Who's that?!"

Victoria grinned "Cathica"

"And she's thinking, she using what she knows! Everything I told her about satellite five, the pipes, the filters, she's revising it, look at that..." The Doctor said. "They're melting"

"It's...too hot up here" Victoria said.

"I said terminate!" The Editor huffed.

The screens suddenly exploded and sparks flew out, and all the drones fell to the floor. Dead. Victoria bit her bottom lip as the manacles came loose.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano" The Doctor laughed.

The Jagrafess roared in response and the Editor squirmed slightly. "Yes! uh...i'm trying sir...but I don't know how she did it, it's impossible. A member of the staff with an idea-"

The Editor pulled Suki off her chair and she fell to the floor, as he began trying to fix the computer himself. Victoria took off the manacles and moved over the the Doctor rummaging around in his pockets trying to find the sonic screwdriver. The Jagrafess roared behind her and she ignored it and then she finally got her hands on the doctor's sonic screwdriver.

Victoria flicked the switch and it began buzzing and she grinned but an explosion made her jump in surprise, as she attempted to get the Doctor free.

"Oi, mate wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body!" The Doctor told the Editor. She grinned again and finally got him free as big clumps of the Jagrafess began falling to the ground. "See you in the headlines" The Doctor said and grabbed her hand and they ran for it, out of floor 500. Then they got out of floor five hundred and managed to get to where Cathica was and the Doctor clicked his fingers, the hold in her head closing over as she looked up at them and the two smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>People were limping around, after all the commotion and Victoria turned to look at Adam as he stayed near the Tardis and she shook her head and looked back to the Doctor.<p>

"We're going to go, I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage" The Doctor said.

"You'll have to stay and explain it. No one else is going to believe me" She said with a huff.

"They'll believe a lot more after this" Victoria said.

"The human rave should accelerate, all back to normal" The Doctor agreed.

"What about your friend?" Cathica asked.

"He isn't our friend" The Doctor said darkly as he got up.

Victoria got up and followed after him, going tot he tardis.

"I'm all right now. Much better" Adam said showing it to him. "Well it's...I know" He said "It all worked out for the best didn't it?" Adam asked as the Doctor grabbed the back of his neck "You know it's not actually my fault, because You were in charge" Adam continued, The Doctor ignored him and pushed him into the Tardis, Victoria followed and then they were in a house. "It's my home, oh my god I'm home" Adam said and the Doctor glared at him heatedly. "Blimey...I thought you were going to chuck me out of the airlock"

"He should've" Victoria said.

"Is there anything else you wanna tell me?" The Doctor asked looking back at Adam.

"No..um, what do you mean?"

"It's on the phone" Victoria nodded.

The Doctor sighed and moved past him picking up the phone "The Archive of satellite five. One second of that message would've changed the world" he said and he pointed the sonic screwdriver at it and it exploded. "That's it then, see ya"

"How do you mean, "See ya?"

"As in goodbye" The Doctor said as if he were talking to a five year old.

"But...what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head...I've got a chip type two my head opens"

"What like this?" The Doctor asked and clicked his fingers, Adam's head opened.

"Don't" Adam snapped, clicking his fingers again and it closed it.

"Don't do what?" The Doctor asked doing it again.

"Stop it"

"Doctor, come on now" Victoria said, biting back a smile.

"Thank you" Adam said and she looked at him.

"Oh no need for thanks" Victoria said and clicked her fingers.

"Oi!" He huffed.

"Your own fault" She said raising an eyebrow at him and she snapped her fingers again.

"Will you stop it?!"

"Nah" Victoria said shaking her head.

"The whole of history could have changed because of you" The Doctor said and Victoria looked at him.

"I just wanted to help" Adam said.

"You were helping yourself" The Doctor said.

"And I'm sorry, I said I'm sorry and I am, I really am, but you can't just leave me like this"

"Yes I can, cause, if you show your head to anyone they'll dissect you in seconds, you'll have to live a quiet life. Keep out of trouble, be average. Unseen. Good luck" The Doctor said and he opened the Tardis door.

"But I wanna come with you" Adam said.

"I only take the best. I've got Victoria" He said and Victoria smiled.

"Always" She said with a grin and the Doctor went into the Tardis and Victoria went to follow. "Oh Adam...don't do that?" She said and clicked her fingers and his head opened again.

"Victoria..." he sighed and she only smiled.

"Have fun with that, your mum should be home soon" She said and clicked my fingers once more, closing over the hole in his head as she closed the doors over the Tardis took off.


End file.
